Only Two Guarantees in Life for Humans Anyway
by tenpenny
Summary: Eric is the vampire sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. He thought he'd seen it all and nothing could surprise him or his maker Godric anymore. That is until Sookie Stackhouse came rolling into their lives. In the race for Sookie everyone's agenda is suspect, even those who claim to love her. A Eric and Sookie Romance a Season 1-4 Story Line. AU Please Review thanks for your support.
1. Chapter 1: Yatzee

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The story will focus on season 1 to the end of season 4 based around the love story of Eric and Sookie. Please take a moment to review; it helps me write when I hear from you guys and thank you in advance. :) PS I am always team Eric. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sophie Ann's Royal Court**

 **Eric POV**

"Eric are you listening to me, it's your turn to throw the dice." Sophia glared me like a child, despite being a six foot four Viking. The players around the board held their breath.

The last time someone held up her Yahtzee game she kicked him into the pool and left the vampire for a week chained among the goldfish.

I grinned at Sophie sheepishly.

"Sorry your majesty, I'm slightly hungry. Also being awake during the day is difficult." It was 2pm and I was feeling the effects of being forced to remain awake during the day rather than rest. The others at the table looked no better than I did; they all had the day bleeds.

Our table had 10 players around the Yahtzee game; all looked tired and hungry.

Sophie was aware what happened to vampires that don't rest or eat and she didn't care. She was having too much fun to stop the game. She only returned to the table an hour ago after sleeping all day. The other players wanted to sleep but she insisted they keep playing while she rested.

Sophie- Ann shrugged showing little interest in our problems.

"You know what's difficult for me sheriff? Terrible food. Without Hadley I would starve to death away from the palace. I don't ask much from my sheriff's. In fact, you all should be grateful I called you. Today is a big day for our little state."

I held my fangs in place as I smelled the royal consort Hadley. The girl has a sweet smell but she also reeked of the queen. Having sloppy seconds from Sophia wasn't appealing. I was hungry but not emaciated, not that the queen would've shared anyway.

I shook the cotton out of my ears to focus on the Queen of Louisiana.

"It's only a year since humans learned of our existence. Other than True Blood we don't have much vampire fast food. "However don't worry, human businesses never turn away a paying customer, they're just worried about backlash. However we do own our own businesses."

Sophia laughed nibbling on the wrist of Hadley, oblivious that her vampire players were suffering. At this point even the snobs at the table would've guzzled True Blood if they had any. However none dare interrupt her game to beg for the Human blood replacement.

Sophia clapped her hands finally deciding to share why she summoned us to her palace.

"I have news that will change things for this state. Eric, I wondered why that backwater swamp Bon Temps tripled its Supernatural population in the past month. I had my witches investigate and turns out a dormant Fae gate cracked and is pouring out Fae Light."

My hunger pangs suddenly went away – along with everyone else's at the table. That's all my town needed, an invasion of Fae Light. The last time that happened I spent a week chasing Fae dust addled vampires all over my territory.

Fae dust is like catnip to vampires, a few drops and all hell breaks loose. That wasn't their only problem; Fae guard their light with extreme prejudice. Everyone at the table knew the implication of a Fae backlash. The last war almost ended the vampires for good.

"Your Majesty I had no idea, I assure you that I'll do all I can to get that gate closed…." I was already mentally drawing up plans to close the gate.

Sophia waved her hand to stop me, "Close it dear boy? It should've closed on its own. A Fae must've jammed it. I ordered my witches to keep it open. I intend to mine it for mystical light."

She ignored the gasps around the tale, "Time works differently in Fae. We can keep the mine open seven years before they notice. We won't get caught, trust me."

I felt Sophia's plan coming together in my mind.

Everyone saw me as a Viking and little else. However I was the only child of Godric and no fool. My master didn't turn me strictly because I'm a Berserker prince but also because of my strategic mind. A fact my father warned me to keep secret.

I grinned at the queen hiding my rapidly racing thoughts, "You're wise as always your majesty. I assume with the gate open you'll raise Area 5 taxes on your supernatural residence?"

For Sophia to interfere with a Fae gate she'd either lost her mind, was desperate or both. Only the people around the table and her closest advisers knew how empty the royal treasury had become. I suspect that's the only reason for Sophia's insane plan; she needed the money to pay her self-inflicted overdue tax bill.

I needed to speak with my Maker Godric. If a 3,000 year old vampire couldn't help me from being dragged into Sophia's agenda, nobody could.

Sophia smiled as she tossed her dice yet again on the table.

"Eric, you read my mind. Effective immediately, raise the price of new residency permits in your area by 300%, the renewal ones by 200%. With an active Fae gate every two-bit voodoo priest and Vampire will want a permit to move to Area 5. We're sitting on a gold mine."

I pretty much knew the wealth of every Vampire in my area, a significant number can't afford the new permits, "My queen, about 25% of the Supernaturals in my area won't be able to afford the new fees. This would drastically change the makeup of my territory."

Sophia rolled her eyes dismissively, "The ones who can't pay can move somewhere else. This is a big state, let them find another hovel to nest in; your area's going upscale Eric."

I bowed my head to Sophia ignoring the blank faces around the table. Everyone was afraid to say what they were all thinking, that Sophia had lost her mind to risk war with the Fae.

A palace official hovering around the edge of the pool cleared his throat and addressed Sophia:

"My queen, it's not my place to question your choices but the Fae aren't friends to Vampires. If you keep the gate open we risk discord where none currently exists."

The queen's eyes turned black as she stared at her middle-aged adviser Andrew. He had served under the last three kings of Louisiana, and was well regarded by everyone who knew him.

Despite the risk Andrew refused to acquiesce. Andrew's loyalty was always to the state. I admired that he always offered his honest advice despite personal risks.

Andrew was the only one in the room who had the diplomatic pedigree to disagree with the queen without being killed. He was alive during the last Fae war, the queen wasn't. Andrew knew pissing of fairies isn't a good idea and was obligated to advise against the mine.

The queen crooked her finger at her hovering guards. Within seconds Andrew was strapped with heated silver chains to a marble statue. The guards choose the statue nearest me knowing I was the least likely to react.

The screaming vampire's mouth was quickly covered in a silver cloth. After that Andrews's cries turned into a muffled whimper.

The queen's son André didn't blink as he accepted the cup of dice with a smirk,

"Andrew was right; he didn't have the right to question the queen."

I stared at Andrew tied to a marble copy of the statue of David. My throat stung from the stench of burning flesh in my nostrils.

Doing my best to sound placid I addressed the queen,

"Your Grace, every moment I remain here is less tax I can bring in for the Crown. I need to get back to Area 5 to activate your new permit fees – if you wish of course my queen."

The queen clapped as she yet again won at the game. A game nobody was ever stupid enough to win against her.

"You may go Eric. Oh! By the way, your Maker is moving back to the state. Godric requested years ago to move here. However the King of Texas wouldn't release him into my service. Frankly I didn't want him around here anyway, so I didn't push the matter."

I bit the inside of my jaw to avoid my fangs appearing.

"May I ask why I wasn't told he wanted to move to our state?" I wanted to live near Godric for decades. I even considered giving up my area to live with my sire in Texas. Godric however refused to let me toss away my raising career.

The queen only shrugged, counting up the score.

"Nobody wants the two oldest vampires in America in one state, it would create an imbalance. However I need someone with his age and experience to run New Orleans. With the gate open I'm no longer a queen of swamp gas; I'm queen of a growing empire."

Trying to avoid looking interested I took my turn on the board. I knew I needed to tread carefully. The king of Texas never did anything unless he got something out of it.

"I assume Texas agreed to exchange Godric for something more valuable than an elder vampire?"

The queen nodded, her smile slightly uneasy.

"I'm sending my procurer Bill Compton to your district to help with their research project as part of the exchange. Here he is now. You'll give him every assistance Eric."

I nodded watching a middle-aged man with jet black hair kneel beside the queen. The queen handed Bill a folded piece of paper on thick cardboard. Bill looked at it for a moment before burning the paper. Gathering his things Bill followed me out the door. The burned sheet contained one name, Sookie Stackhouse.


	2. Chapter 2: First class Window Seat

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you for the amazing reviews.**

 **Your support encouraged me to write the next chapter for you straight away. Enjoy. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fangtasia**

 **Eric's POV**

After being stuck five hours on a commercial flight I was in a bad mood. If I'd known Sophia intended to send me home economy class, I would've rented my own fucking plane for the trip.

No airline was willing to have vampires sitting next to humans; we were required to travel on commercial flights in travel coffins, we were wrapped in silver under the luggage.

For older vampires flushed with centuries of cash, this wasn't a problem. We rented a jet and sat anywhere we damn well pleased, or if I didn't have luggage I would've jumped in the air and flown back to Shreveport – no airport security, no waiting.

Rubbing my tired eyes I headed down the hall toward my office in Fangtasia. I smiled once the smell of beer, sex and blood hit my nostrils from the club above.

My friends wondered why I opened a club here. I didn't need the money but I was sure the club would be a success and I was right.

The club was packed every night with queues down the street. The number of humans and Vampires begging to get in my doors was endless. I always made sure the place had enough vampires to make it worth the humans' visit.

Not that I had to bully vampires to show up; the number of human offering their necks grew by the month, my place was an 'All you can eat' buffet for vampires and their groupies.

At the beginning I didn't know if Fangtasia would stay open a month– not because of lack of patronage, but due to constant protesters.

Hate groups started protesting the hole in the ground that Fangtasia would be built on. Even the permit meetings were shouting matches every month.

Pam thought she understood why I opened a club in the middle of nowhere. The vampire Authority sent me here as punishment for rejecting their agenda. However Godric could've gotten my sentence lifted if I wanted. He had the connections to get my punishment quashed.

I choose instead to accept my sentence rather than cause Godric any more embarrassment. He'd suffered enough due to my behavior over the centuries; I decided carry my own rock this time.

I also saw it as an opportunity to answer the question that had puzzled Godric for a century. Could vampires and human coexist? When I told Godric of my experiment he fully approved.

When I heard the cries of passion from a human being dry humped in a bathroom by a feeding vampire, I thought the answer was clear, hell yes we can coexist. We gave humans amazing sex; in return they gave us food, a fair exchange.

However some vampires followed the old ways when it came to our feeding habits. Vampires who killed after feeding were arrested as part of my duties. Their primitive ways made our acceptance into human society more difficult. When caught they were put down like rabid dogs.

Godric only visited Fangtasia on opening night and didn't return, politely refusing all subsequent invitations to the club.

I closed my eyes trying to feel my father in the maker-child bond. I could only feel that my Maker was alive. I've tried not to take our constant muted bond personally. My Maker is the sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas; his job takes a lot of his focus.

I'd hoped Godric would've liked Fangtasia.

To me the Club was a physical 'fuck-you' to the civilizations that tried to end our existence over the years. Godric and I had spent hundreds of years together, just trying to survive.

Everywhere we went pitchforks and torches hunted us. Every human servant we had was a potential spy. Thankfully Godric never let me fall in a trap; he was instructive, attentive, caring, and an amazing father.

It was only during the last fifty years that I've left his side for more than a night. Our jobs as sheriffs kept us busy, politics kept us apart. Our monarchs colluded to keep us by their side. Most Monarchs never allowed elder vampires to reside closely together, especially if their related.

The only good thing about the Fae gate opening is that Godric was moving to my state. My Maker would only be a 15 minute flight away when he became Sheriff of New Orleans. Well 15 minutes if I flew there myself; a commercial flight is two hours of security lines.

The Authority for centuries wanted to make a better world for vampires. We all wanted the fear and loathing against vampires to be in the past. We never thought our ways would be accepted.

However what we didn't count on is the increasing decadence of the human race. The more humans sank into their own moral decay, the less vampires seemed so different. By the 1980's nothing we did behind closed doors could equal current human behavior on television.

Realizing the tide has turned, vampires last year voted to reveal themselves to humans hoping for coexistence. It worked better than anyone could hope. Even Disneyland once a month opened its doors for 24 hours. Vampires love roller coasters too ... how times have changed.

My mobile phone rang and I used my vampiric speed to reach my office for privacy. It was my detective with the location and address of Sookie Stackhouse. I quickly read over the girl's faxed background check.

There was nothing obvious about the girl worth the queen's attention. Her background showed nothing more eventful then having bad luck when it came to her family.

I closed my detective's file on Sookie with a sigh.

If Sofia hired Bill Compton, – Sookie must be special. Bill had a knack for convincing human girls that his line of bullshit was real. Once he was done the girls would've joined a cult if he asked them too. Afterward he turned the compliant girl over to the vampire who paid his fee.

The sun had fully set so I knew my vampire staff would be arriving soon. I saw Ginger, one of my human staff coming toward me as I headed upstairs to look for Pam.

I wasn't sure what I felt about Ginger, part of me felt pity rather than disgust. She looked like a bag of bones with bad skin but I was obligated to keep her. She was loyal and frankly she'd been glamoured too many times to get other employment. Her brain was fried from mindwipes.

It was against vampire law to fire any human damaged in your employment without a pension. It's been that way for thousands of years to ensure human loyalty. Lately it meant that vampire owned business were never short of human job applicants, the risk of biting be damned.

Ginger gave me her usual nervous smile,

"Master, Bobby called and he's stuck in California due to bad weather. He's sorry he wasn't there to meet you at the airport but will see you tomorrow."

I was about to respond until I felt the presence of my child trying to sneak up on me. Twirling around I gave her a huge grin,

"Pam don't you look lovely tonight. So lovely that I know you burned a hole in my credit card in my absence. You really should start asking can you use it. Otherwise one day the card might bounce at the checkout after I cancel it."

Pam ignored my snipe about her recent shopping spree,

"Don't take your jetlag out on me Eric. What's the point of hiring a day person if you're shipped home under a crate of bulldogs?" Pam said trying to direct my attention from her credit card use.

Alarmed at the dark look on my face, Pam quickly back pedaled

"However if I'd known the queen plans I would've arranged a driver for your trip."

I rolled my eyes at Pam's attempt at amends. She was fun but not a mothering type. "It doesn't matter – lesson learned. I need to talk to you Pam. Join me in my office?"

Pam followed me to my office waiting patiently for my report about Sophia. My office was the only private place in the club for meetings. It was sound proofed for vampire ears and swept for bugs every time I entered the room.

Pam settled in on a black sofa, leaning into the soft cushions.

She watched me as I moved around the room. I went to my mini fridge, stopping to pull out fresh shot glasses from the cabinet behind my desk. I opened a bottle of human AB Negative, warmed it in the microwave before offering her a glass.

She knew I wouldn't serve her True Blood; we only drank that vile brew when news cameras were rolling in the club. The Authority frowned on any vampire's that feds in public. We're required to at least pretend we lived on True Blood. It was a lie but most humans believed it.

Sipping the expensive blend quietly she waited for me to speak. After a few minutes of watching me nurse my drink she sighed, dragging me from my internal dialog.

"Eric you're giving me blood that's worth 90 dollars a shot. That means you're about to verbally serve me a steaming pile of dog shit. Just rip the Band-Aid off and tell me. I'm a big girl."

I told Pam everything that happened at the queen's palace including sneaking a peak at the name the queen handed Bill Compton.

Pam swore in Swedish, amazed at the queen's stupidity.

"Is that crazy bitch out of her inbred mind? She can't do this! Our zone will be flooded with every supernatural within 2,000 miles – the good and the bad. And let's not forget fairy retribution. Is there any way to say no?"

I shook my head, opening my ledger. My child wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know.

"It's a royal edict so there's nothing we can do. I'll have the new permit system ready within a week. I'll leave its management to Bobby. Not that it'll matter if fairies find out we're mining their light. The crater that used to be Area 5 will be their response to Sophia's theft."

Pam snorted rubbing a nonexistent stain from her shirt,

"The queen's addiction to gambling is bleeding this state dry. All of her Sheriff's know she's behind on her IRS taxes and is desperate for cash. Why hasn't she married the king of Mississippi yet to fix it? His wedding gift will more than pay for her debts. "

I knew the news would have Pam flying off to chew on a tourist.

"Their wedding plans are off. The king 'came out' of more than the coffin a few days ago. His little secret became rather public after a video of him and his male lover ended up on VampTube. Sophia is clearly not his type. I'm doing my best to burn the video out of my retinas."

Pam surprisingly looked rather subdued at the news.

"Eric I suggest we call Godric. Not that we need help, but a bit of advice is always welcome."

I quickly rose from my seat causing Pam to scramble up as well.

"Don't worry, you didn't insult me – I'm not too proud to seek help. I intended to call my Maker tomorrow. But for now I have an errand to run. Take care of the bar? I'll be back later tonight."

Before she had a chance to comment I vampire sped out of Fangtasia and took to the sky. I smiled as the tourists attempted to take a clear picture. Only a handful of vampires in America had the gift of flight, so I permitted these blurry pictures to drum up business.

Landing outside Sookie's house I quietly walked around the building. I never understood the human need to keep houses around longer than 50 years. The large pre civil war house looked distinctive but rundown, but so did most of the houses in this area. The street was populated by heritage houses inherited by people too broke for repairs but too proud to sell.

Reaching the back door I finally saw the girl in question watching TV, on a sofa in dire need of re-upholstery. I melted into the shadows so I could watch her undetected.

I hoped to watch her and maybe gain some clue to her importance. The girl seemed bored with the program, only somewhat focusing on it. Sure enough within minutes she turned the TV off and stretched on the sofa.

Sookie wore a tight white T-shirt with the word Merlott's over her breasts. I'm sure the bar owner designed the revealing shirt for his drunken customers. Her white shirt was tucked into a pair of tiny blue shorts that left little to the imagination.

As the tiny blonde stretched I saw her belly button appear. The girl made no move to repair her shirt. A few moments later Sookie reached down and rubbed her left calf giving a sigh. Her fingers trailed over her smooth legs, removing the tension built up after a day on her feet.

As her fingers worked her legs I was unable to look away. Watching her fingers slide slowly over her skin was a thing of beauty.

Sookie suddenly paused, causing me to remember to blink for the first time in minutes. She pulled up a light blanket to cover just her waist; an action I felt was strange. Tonight was warm and the house had no air-con. The next sound startled me into full attention unsure if I was hearing correctly.

Listening carefully I heard the sound of a button popping and a zipper sliding downward. My fangs clicked into place as the fragrance of the air coming from her living room changed. After her first soft whimper I had to suppress a groan at the images flashing in my mind.

The ache growing in my jeans became rather insistent as the girl's left hand moved rhythmically in a small circle in her lap.

Sookie's eyes were closed and her mouth slightly parted lost in a memory or a fantasy. I would give my left fang to know what she was seeing behind her closed eyes.

The covers started sliding down her waist as she got closer to the edge. I felt a matching tension building in my lower belly, sinking lower and lower still. Without conscious thought my right hand moved to my jeans as my hardness strained against the zipper.

The sound of a barking dog snapped me away from the hypnotic sight of her fingers. Realizing how reckless I was being I backed away at vampiric speed from her window and took to the skies. I flew back to Fangtasia as quickly as possible. I was a thousand year old vampire and the sheriff; what the fuck was I doing?

Landing at the club's back door I quickly went into my office to change for the night. Within seconds I was seated on my throne, my swollen bulge evident to everyone there. I scanned the fang bangers and picked a pretty blond one who thankfully knew the difference between makeup and war paint.

I crooked my finger at the girl, who looked like she'd won the lottery. Grabbing her by the hand I took her to the basement ignoring the other women either giving her a thumb's up or the evil eye. I rarely selected a woman; I usually spent my evenings holding court to settle Area disputes.

I grinned as the girl signed the consent form I made all humans sign before I took them to my play room. The last thing I needed was someone pretending they didn't want their neck bit if their family found out. I didn't bother to look at her name – I would find out in a moment.

Once inside the room she quickly undressed, drinking in my body as she stripped. She tried not to stare at the size of my thick penis. It was perfectly proportioned to my six foot four height. It wasn't obscenely large but I could tell she knew sitting would be a challenge the next morning. From the way she licked her lips it seemed she felt it was worth it.

I grinned wickedly at her expression, "Don't worry it'll fit in all the right ways."

My cock was so hard it barely moved as I walked toward her. Sliding my hands along her arms I felt the blood in her veins raise at my soft touch. I slowly tied her hands tightly to the hook admiring her lust filled eyes as she hung upright.

Using my knee I spread her legs wide as I walked around her body, letting the blood lust inside me build even higher. After a few minutes my eyes went black as I slowly ran a finger over her swollen nipples causing her to shiver as she grew damp.

"What's your name?" I whispered as I stood behind her, my fangs on the shell of her ear.

The girl looked ready to come even before I touched her. I smirked, knowing the effect I was having on her, "Speak or I send you away! What's your name?"

The girl gasped out "Dawn! I work in Merlott's bar."

I smiled and licked her neck before returning to whisper in her ear,

"Well Dawn, tonight's your lucky night, I'm gonna fuck you like an animal, suck your sweet nectar and make you the most envied girl here tonight. With your consent of course, nothing happens that you don't want. Is this your choice?"

Dawn started to shake as I slide my thumb gently over her clit and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, "Please Eric fuck me, drain me, do anything just don't stop."

I grinned, pressing my hardness against the girl's backside, "I won't drain you, but you'll dream of my dick every time some sad ass human beds you, speaking of which."

I bit down hard on her neck at the same time as I slammed my hips forward. The girl came instantly but I didn't stop drilling her hips. I never sent a girl home before six hours of bending them over like a pretzel. No matter how sore they felt the next day the women didn't give a crap because it was the best sex they ever had.

Hours later I sent the girl on her merry way to brag to the others about her evening. The girl's stunned grin as she left was all the thanks I needed. I rarely touched the women out there, but tonight the idea of self-service for my hardon was not appealing. Having a hard fuck tonight felt good but it didn't leave me satisfied for some reason.

I went back to my desk after a shower to look over the file on Sookie Stackhouse. The file had a picture of her in a yellow dress with a huge smile. I touched her picture gently with my finger, confused to realize that Sookie hadn't left my mind all night. I didn't know who she was but I wanted to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Marlotts

**Chapter 3**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Here is a new chap. for you guys, thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you like it :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

The sound of my alarm pulled me out of a very restful sleep. I stumbled out of bed blinking at the rising moon outside my window. I had the 7pm shift at Merlott's and Sam didn't tolerate lateness. At least that's what the sign over the employee door said anyway. However since it was Saturday night I didn't want to be late.

It only took me 30 minutes to shower and get dressed but I took a few extra minutes to put on a touch of makeup. My grandmother always said a proper lady puts on makeup to convey civility rather than desperation. I did my best to maintain the balance.

Not that it made much of a difference at Merlott's. I knew tonight would be filled with drunken men with grabby hands and dirty minds. At least they tended to tip well on weekends.

Closing my eyes I imagined the lewd thoughts the men at the bar would offer up tonight. I could shut out the voices if I focused hard enough. However the more minds or stress around me, the more effort it took.

It would be easier to get a job without so many people around but I loved Marriott's. I loved the people who came in especially the regulars. Almost everyone who knew me ignored my eccentric nature and focused on my bright personality instead. Most thought I was a little "touched' in the head but pretty enough to ignore it.

I smiled thinking of my coworkers; we all were broken in different ways. Sam hired people that nobody gave a crap about. Almost everyone who worked for him was under the care of one government program or another.

Most government programs for people like us were useless. They're run by overpaid bureaucrats offering advice nobody could afford. Sam at least gave us something useful; a job where being strange was a badge of honor. We're not clients or patients, we were simply his friends.

The head chef Terry was a war veteran with PTSD. The phase 'support your troops' always ended after they returned home. Nobody seemed to care that most of them needed more than a parade once a year down Main Street.

Terry was a gentle soul I called a friend. There is no easy cure for his loneliness, how do your cure someone whose biggest problem is feeling too shy and damaged to connect with anyone.

Then there was Lafayette, a relative of my best friend Tara. She considered him a friend but there was something about him that always seemed shady. Nobody could deny he was a damn good cook, but the public wasn't keen on his politics or makeup. We lived in a town where being black and gay gets you dragged behind a pickup truck.

The coworker I had the most trouble connecting to was the waitress Arlene. I tried to like the woman but the redhead was far too selfish. She always got more out of her friendships then she ever returned. That didn't make Arlene the spawn of Satan; just human.

Merlott's other waitress Dawn was closer to my age so naturally we become friends. A pretty girl, but lately she seemed distant and always rushed out the door the moment her shift ended. Last week she tried to pressure me to go clubbing with her. I rarely drank however and didn't enjoy being around so many minds, so politely refused the request.

I thought the matter was closed until last night. Dawn pleaded with me to cruise a bar with her in Shreveport. Dawn insisted it's easier to get inside when paired with another pretty girl.

I considered it since it meant so much to Dawn but Lafayette told me privately to quash the idea. He told me Dawn was 10 miles of bad road and where Dawn partied I shouldn't follow. He refused to tell more than that but I chose to take his advice. I had a feeling if Lafayette thought something was bad, it was.

Last but not least was my employer Sam. He was a bit of a mystery. One day he blew into town, bought a few rental properties and built the bar a few months later.

He was gentle, kind and well-liked by everyone despite being a newcomer. Just last week a widow couldn't pay for a meal and only ordered a coffee. He gave her a full breakfast free of charge. That was the kind of man Sam was and we loved him deeply.

I loved Sam as more than a friend; every day I wanted to tell him but the words never came. Every time his shaggy hair and brown eyes appeared my heart jumped out of her chest. I sometimes thought he called me pretty in his mind. However for some reason I couldn't be sure what he was thinking, his mind was as clear as mud.

Not wishing to embarrass myself I kept my own feelings for Sam private.

Last night after Sam dropped me home from work I relaxed on the sofa watching TV until thoughts of him took a more erotic turn. I was grateful I lived alone. To be caught doing that would've been mortifying.

The sound of a car in my driveway caused me to grin; Sam usually drove me to work and home every night. His attentiveness regarding me raised a few eyebrows since he dated most of his waitresses eventually. However I knew Sam was only was protecting me. After a drunken patron tried to follow me home, Sam never let met leave without an escort.

Checking my uniform one last time in the mirror I re-tied my ponytail before running out to meet Sam. Giving me a hug, he helped me into his truck. It was brand new and cherry red. After being teased endlessly by me and frankly everyone else, he scrapped the old one in favor of one built after the moon landing.

"Sookie, I must say you're almost glowing. Did you have a good morning?"

Sam asked when we pulled into Merlott's parking lot. We had ridden mostly in silence –Sam didn't obligate conversation while driving, which I found refreshing. Most people found it rude if you sat in their car looking out the window during a trip.

I shrugged to distract from the flush raising to my face, "No but I had the best night's sleep in ages. I'll meet you inside."

Before Sam could question me further I ran in back to clock in before starting my shift. The night started full throttle, after an hour the place was overflowing with locals.

I noticed Hoyt sitting in my section. He was surrounded by some of his friends building the local Civic center. One of the new guys working with Hoyt gave me a smile. He ordered a burger and fries combo. The new guy was about 20 with a mop of black hair and looked friendly enough.

 **/So this is crazy Sookie Stackhouse, damn that girl is sexy. Crazy or not I'd give her a go anyway. Maybe I'll ask her out,/** I smiled at the man brightly after finishing his table. His thought wasn't the worst I ever heard about myself, I mumbled as I headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later I felt a void appear in the room – like a black hole, absent of though. Suddenly everyone in the bar went quiet behind me. I turned around wondering what could've made everyone silent at once.

Standing in the front door was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. As he walked into the bar nobody focused on their food, their friends or hell anything else.

He moved down the middle of the bar as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Everyone parted from his path like he was Moses at the red sea.

The tidal wave of minds in the bar overwhelmed my mental shields until I was smothered in a thousand thoughts of fear, hated, and even some cases of curious lust. I winced from the pain of the rapid mental chatter until the tray of burgers dropped from my hands.

Waiting for the sound of the crash, I groaned knowing the cost would eat into my already meager paycheck. However the sound never came. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a six foot four tall, for lack of a better word, Viking. I barely came up to his shoulders. His long hair touched his shoulders and he had a teasing smile.

He balanced the tray in his right hand and grinned at my stunned expression.

"Usually restaurants wait for vampires to be seated before they start throwing trays at us."

I reached out with my mind, trying to hear his thoughts but all I got was void rather than the blank feeling of an empty room.

The vampire carefully handed the tray back to me and I flushed in embarrassment. Everyone in the bar was watching the exchange intently and it made me even more flustered.

Forcing the return of my mental shields I gave the vampire a polite smile. I turned to offer him to Arlene since it was her turn to seat the next customer. The redhead must've fled however, leaving me to seat the new comer on my own. I saw Arlene mouth 'sorry' to me as she peeked from inside the kitchen.

So much for sisterhood I thought, as I stood in front of the vampire politely waiting to be seated, "Where would you like to sit? We have tables, booths or the main bar."

He grinned at me running his eyes slowly up my legs to my reddened face.

"I'll be happy to sit anywhere that's your section, if that's not a problem."

I smiled at him, ignoring the thoughts of patrons debating different ways to cuss me if I placed the vampire near them, "No problem at all; it would be my pleasure to serve you."

At Sam's resulting stormy look I stuttered,

"I mean happy to serve you True Blood that is. We have all the normal blood types in stock. We always heat it before serving as recommended. Not that we've ever served any to a real vampire that is. We do get some locals who tried it at least once."

The Viking stared down at me looking suddenly interested in my fidgeting hands,

"Pity, your first offer sounded very enticing. However I'll have a True Blood AB Negative please Miss..?"

I shook the fog out of my mind realizing that I still had Hoyt's order in my hands.

"Excuse me – I have get those boys their food before a riot starts. I'll get you seated in a second though; please wait at the bar."

I almost raced to Hoyt's table, placing their food down and apologizing for the delay. Hoyt gave me a kind smile.

"It's not your fault Sookie, and thanks for bringing our food. I'm impressed with how brave you're being tonight; I noticed other than Sam you're on our own with the vampire. If you need help let me know."

The dark haired man that was debating asking me out nodded,

"Yes, not every day a dead dude walks in and orders a beer. I still can't believe he has the right to be here. They have their own bars, why is he here bothering the living?"

Finishing quickly at the table I went to attend to the Viking waiting at the bar.

"Follow me – I'll get you a booth in the back so you're spared our less tolerant patrons."

Once he was seated I returned back to his table within minutes with his True Blood. The grimace on his face was easy to miss unless you looked carefully. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I get the feeling you're not keen to drink it. Don't like the taste?"

He smirked, pushing the bottle slightly away from him;

"I suppose most vampires don't mind it, but to my palate it's warmed up vomit compared to human blood. However it'll keep me alive if forced to survive on it I suppose."

I laughed, warming to the cheeky vampire. It felt nice getting to know someone without everything about them shoved in my mind within 10 minutes.

"I'll be sure to warn the makers of True Blood not to hire you for their advertising campaigns. That wasn't a very glowing recommendation."

His face developed a curious look, then he reached for the bottle. He wrapped his lips so gently around its neck that it looked like a caress. His irises darkened to midnight blue as he savored the drink. His eyes never left mine, moaning slightly each time he swallowed the warm liquid.

I watched him down the entire bottle, unable to look away. Just watching him drink made my stomach clinch in need. After what seemed like eternity he put the bottle down and closed his eyes for a moment as if savoring the memory unwilling to let it go.

A moment later he opened his eyes and pushed the bottle away from him with a grin. "I know how to fake it when it counts for the cameras. All I did was remember how it feels to savor a lover's neck."

I was grateful the vampire has spoken so softly that only I heard the conversation. At Sam's pointed look I felt myself flush, and gathered up my notepad,

"Sorry, I didn't realize how long we were talking – I have to get back to work." Before I could leave, a pale hand shot out holding my in a velvet grip.

"What's your name? Mine is Eric Northman, one of my holdings is the vampire club Fangtasia. You seem like an interesting girl and I'd like to get to know you better. I'd be honored if you'd be my guest this weekend. I'll put you on the VIP list so you won't need to wait in line."

Sam appeared at my elbow,

"Our waitresses aren't to be touched, drop your arm or I'll send you packing. I keep a brand new silver plated bat behind the counter."

Eric quickly dropped my arm rather than give Sam cause to kick him out. "Sorry, I meant no disrespect. But you should be careful with that bat. A violent vampire would shove it up your ass long before it burned him too badly. However I'm not a violent vampire."

Several men had stood up edging closer in case Sam needed help. A few even held pool cues like stakes. I placed my hand on Sam hoping to calm him. I smiled at Eric, accepting his card.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I hope you enjoy your time in our lovely bar. Call if you need anything else."

With that I scurried away to attend to the other customers. With the excitement over, everyone melted back to their games, conversations or drinks. Sam returned to the kitchen but his eyes never stopped watching the vampire in the back booth.

An hour later Eric was still relaxing in his seat nursing a new True Blood bottle, watching the humans play Pool. Nobody left when he came in; if anything a few dozen curious souls came in to gawk at him.

Someone tweeted his location on a fang banger website causing a near log jam to get into the bar. I wonder what he thought of our motley crew. So far he'd seen Arlene was an equal opportunity bigot, the cook was very 'festive'; and Dawn after taking one look at him hid in the kitchen. Eric gave Sam a few funny looks, which Sam returned with barely controlled hostility.

I heard a rumor today that someone saw Dawn with a bald headed vampire. However the way Dawn was acting you'd never know how she really felt about them. It must annoy vampires that girls spend time with them but developed amnesia around their upstanding friends.

I never understood fang bangers; the majority of them were hard core showing off their bites marks like a badge of honor in public. Then you had others, who dressed in outfits that left nothing to the imagination in Fangtasia but the next morning wore their Sunday best.

"Penny for your thoughts Mr Northman?" Eric was so lost in his own head he didn't notice me coming close to his booth. I smiled, laughing at the private joke.

Eric smiled letting me pull him out of his likely dark thoughts,

"Only a penny? I assure you my thoughts are worth at least 20 dollars, if you're brave enough to hear them. Are you brave Sookie?"

My lips parted deciding if I wanted to take the chance. Before I could answer Sam ruined the moment. He stopped at Eric's booth within seconds of my return.

"I would pay 400 dollars not to hear what he's thinking. He's a vampire – nothing he does is rated family friendly."

I gave Sam a disapproving glare, "You behave! He hasn't done anything. I'm sure his thoughts now are of the purest kind."

Sam paused, giving me a curious look that conveyed a question only I understood. **/Sookie you can't hear what the vampire is thinking? /**

I shook my head at Sam and quickly went into the kitchen leaving Eric alone at his table. The only people to stop at his table were fang bangers. They looked like the low rent kind I heard spend time in parks looking for willing vampires.

I heard from gossip that most vampires hated junkies because their blood tasted impure. Eric waved them away in disgust. Thankfully they knew better than to try and get into Fangtasia; he'd likely never let his bar degenerate to that level.

I felt another void appearing in the room and saw a middle aged dark haired man walking into the bar. Within seconds everyone could see the newcomer was a vampire. There was something about their skin that gave them away once humans knew what to look for.

I was standing near Eric when the bar became silent again. We both noticed another of his kind entering the building. He rolled his eyes when he saw the figure.

"Bill fucking Compton what's the queen highly paid pimp doing here." Eric muttered to himself too low for Bill or other nearby humans to hear.

After vampires came out of the coffin, the amount of factual information about them exploded. The net was filled with how to spot a vampire websites. Including how to stop or kill them. Vampires had plenty of supporters as well. Their supporters were the type that marched for anything their grandparents would hate.

One of the local tradesman Rene snorted in disgust as the second vampire entered the bar. "What the hell, are they having a convention in town today?"

I went forward to greet the newcomer; apparently I was now the unofficial designated waitress for vampires. "May I offer you a seat and a True Blood?"

The new vampire smiled at me but within seconds he turned his attention toward the back booths. His cheerful smile quickly vanished.

I wondered why his expression changed to a man sucking a lemon. Following his gaze I saw Eric crooked his fingers inviting the vampire to his table. Eric's teasing smile was now non-existent.

Eric called Bill again from his booth, "Come here and it's not a request. We need to talk. Don't make me get up to help you find your way."

The new vampire gave a resigned sigh and turned to me:

"Good evening my name is Bill, the vampire seated in the back has requested I join him for dinner. I'll have a heated B Negative at his table. Thank you."

As Bill walked toward Eric's table he shook his head slightly to one booth as he passed. The occupants looked confused but left the bar a few minutes after he entered. It looked like he had suddenly canceled some understanding between them; if so I didn't know why, but the second vampire was the likely cause. Not that it mattered.

Bill slipped into the seat on the other side of Eric. I could see they were talking but it was so low only a mouse could understand. I didn't know what they were saying but from the looks on their faces it wasn't about the weather.

Before the night ended Sam threw out two drunken fang bangers trying to shoot heroin in the bathroom, and a prostitute trying to find out why all her customers were here.

The crown jewel of the evening was separating two men fighting over a woman in a blue dress. Nobody had the heart to tell them the lady's Adam's apple was rather large. They figured it out in the end, causing both men to assault their former love interest.

By this point both vampires had long since left. Despite Sam's fears they were well behaved; it was the humans that raised hell tonight. Sam and I closed up the bar at the end of the night looking tired. I gave Sam a weak grin, "I hate full moons, it's always Fright Night."

Sam nodded in agreement, "The full moon isn't until tomorrow but it's close enough. I won't forget this night anytime soon"

Sam looked around his bar. Tonight was filled to capacity with people viewing the first vampires in town. At least they were good for business if not Sam's state of mind.

He looked over at me with a worried expression. Unlike the other girls I didn't seem afraid of vampires and that clearly alarmed him.

"Sookie I love that you're open minded, but be careful. Just because nothing ever happens around here doesn't mean we'll always be safe."

I gave Sam a reassuring hug but a part of me knew he was right, the world changed once we learned sometimes nightmares are real.


	4. Chapter 4: Could use Some Fresh Paint

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews it really fired up my writing pen. Keep them coming and thank you in advance. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bill Compton's house**

 **Bill's POV**

After listening to Eric for hours I finally managed to head home. Tonight at Merlott's had been a disaster. Not only didn't I get to talk to Sookie beyond taking my order I was stuck with the bill for Mack and Denise Rattray's time last night. I wouldn't dare put in an expense claim for a failed mission with the queen. She'd find a way to punish me for it if I even tried.

One I entered my property I found the Ratrrays sitting in their car parked behind my mansion. I knew they wanted to know why I ignored them in Merlott's tonight after I canceled our fake vampire draining, but I was too pissed to talk to them.

"I know you want to talk about why I left you sitting in Merlott's without any warning but I'll explain it tomorrow. However I have another long term job offer. I need daytime assistants."

The Rattrays followed me toward the door. I was embarrassed to invite anyone decent inside my old home. The front porch of my run down mansion needed a new coat of paint ... and well, new everything. However I'm sure they've seen worse so I waved them inside.

Denise Rattray looked at me carefully; of the two she was the one whose brain wasn't completely fried on V yet. "We want 100 dollars a day cash and enough V for both of us. The blood must be from a vampire at least 100 years old, any earlier and it tastes like cat piss."

I nodded in agreement,

"Those terms are acceptable. Remain here today and we'll iron out all the terms when I rise tonight. I'll have keys made for both of you."

Mack stepped closer to me, doing his best to look scary but failing miserably.

"I'm not stupid, I know that the word 'assistant' is the new term for maids. I'm not cleaning toilets – I'm nobody's janitor. I'll shoot someone but I'm done doing poor people work. I did that for five years on parole with the 'New Start' work release."

I did my best not to laugh lifting an eyebrow toward Mack, "I'm dead so I don't use toilets anymore and my guests will be vampires. If a human comes give them a roll of toilet paper and point them toward the creek behind the house. They'll likely choose to leave however."

I had to avoid laughing at their horrified expressions, they thought they'd have to go bush as well. "There's an outhouse out back for your use, it's part of the original design. However it's upkeep is part of your duties, it's only fair since you're the only one using it."

Denise snorted, looking at Mack in disgust,

"I can't believe some poor woman spent 12 hours screaming to push your dumb ass into the world. Of course Bill doesn't need a toilet. Just please stop talking before you get us sacked for genetic stupidly."

I forced a smile, the last thing I needed was a bitter redneck setting fire to my coffin because his wife was henpecking him, "It's all right, information about my kind for thousands of years have been mostly wrong. I'd be happy to teach you both more about my people."

Mack cheered up after his wife finally stopped pouting,

"Well that would be nice, you head to bed and we'll close up for you." Mack said after I handed him the keys.

"Good evening; see you tonight," After that I headed to the light tight crawl space in the basement to rest for the day.

The next evening I climbed out of my nest wiping the sleep from of my eyes. I noticed my room had been cleaned while I slept. At least Mack and Denise Rattray intended to work for their pay. I hadn't told them to clean my nest but they did it anyway, or Denise cleaned it most likely. I decided to buy her some candy as a thank you tomorrow.

"At least something good came out of last night's cluster fuck at Merlott's."

I muttered to myself as I dressed for the evening. Unlike most vampires I didn't keep day people, I traveled too much to retain them long term. However after last night I realized I needed full time help procuring Sookie for the queen.

When I contacted the queen in a week she'd expect real progress not excuses. Normally my work didn't get this complicated most of the girls I targeted had no families. My job for my clients was pretty simple; find high quality humans for wealthy vampires in the Southern region.

I tried to retain the code of a Southern gentleman in business.

It didn't matter to me why the vampires wanted humans as long as it didn't involve them being drained or chained up in a basement; I was a procurer not a pimp.

Most importantly I felt I was doing a needed service, it was better to convince a girl to leave with a vampire then have videos of screaming girls being dragged off by vampires on CNN.

Besides most of the humans I procured had better lives with the vampires than in the human world. Living in a shack in Georgia for poverty wages was no life for anyone. A least when a vampire drained your blood they didn't leave a straw in the vein like most human employers.

I was tired of people like Eric calling me names, but I had the respect of the council and that's all I needed in the end. I picked my targets carefully. My main target was girls from broken homes or disinterested parents.

The girls with mamma issues were the easiest to procure, they were so desperate for love they jumped at the chance for a dashing man to say he loved her, dead or otherwise. Hadley was easy; she was a junkie so it was easy to fake interest in her before turning her over to the queen.

That's what made this assignment difficult; from what I could tell Sookie's life for the most part was pretty decent already. She had family and friends that loved her. I was convinced however that she'd have a better life with the queen.

I saw that run down termite hovel Sookie lived in –she'd have better at court. I intended to isolate her from her friends' support. That was the only way she'd willingly follow me to the royal court. I was keen to return as soon as possible. Being trapped in this run down nest was not my style.

The queen kept my expense account pretty basic.

She only approved enough funds to make my cover story believable. I told everyone I was mainstreaming so decided to repair my family's old property. It' wasn't true but they didn't know that.

If I wanted to renovate I had more than enough personal funds. However I had zero intention of remaining. I loved this house as a human, but now it's just rotting wood and bitter memories.

Besides, I'd leave town with Sookie long before she started crying about having a proper house. She would have one, just not here: if all went well I should be back at court by Christmas.

To understand how to manipulate Sookie, first I had to learn what made her tick. After studying her bio I was sure about one thing, that Sookie's personality was 'martyr'.

The girl seemed determined to die in a blaze of glory for one dumb ass cause or another to save her friends, family or even a stray dog. Her teen years were filled with incidents where she risked herself to help others. I wasn't surprised by this, people who lose parents feel this need to make their lives matter in some way. Sookie was a walking tombstone.

That's what convinced me to take the job in the end. The girl clearly was unable to look after herself and would likely die in a stupid pointless defense of something indefensible. Or she'd end up married to some waste of skin human who gambled or drank away her entire paycheck.

I picked up her picture from the desk.

Sookie was in a yellow dress that on anyone else would look like an overripe lemon, but not her. She looked like a golden angel of joy and light.

She was in a group of people at her high school's science fair holding up a second place ribbon. The smile on her face was huge; she clearly didn't care that she wasn't first, just that she won something. I was sure Sookie had a good life but she was poor as shit and didn't have family other than her useless brother.

The queen would give her everything she could want. She seemed like a nice girl so living as a pet of the queen wasn't torture. Most importantly the court always gave former pets decent pensions. So even if the queen grew bored of her, she wouldn't die penniless on the streets.

The plan I came up with to procure Sookie was solid; I would give her a chance to be a hero. I hired the Ratrrays to do two things. Firstly, they were pretend to be vampire drainers so that Sookie could save me. For the second part of the plan I wanted them to attack Sookie after work the next day. It would be reasonable since she stopped them for draining me the day before.

I told them not to beat her so badly that her life was in danger or scarred.

The queen didn't want pets that looked like they survived a war. Rather than take her to the hospital I would offer my blood to heal her. Once she had my blood I'd have the ability to control her covertly.

I would know where she was, feel her emotional state, and be able to influence how she felt about people or things. My blood was better than brainwashing. I didn't worry about Sookie's free will, as I felt I was doing what was in her best interests.

Once my blood was in her system it would be easy to convince her she loved me. I knew the girl was likely a virgin but it didn't matter; I always made love to the procured girls unless forbidden by the client. It was one of my job perks.

Normally I didn't long for sex – one girl was the same as another – but I knew Sookie would be different. The girl smelled amazing, and her blood called to him. Normally I avoided drinking human blood it diluted my own blood's charming qualities but hers was worth it.

When I was a new born vampire I was disappointed when told one of my gifts wouldn't be flight; my Maker didn't have it in her vampiric genes. However she did give me something just as powerful. My vampiric blood has unusually high charm qualities.

If I gave a girl two doses, her legs almost magically flew open for me. After that my job was easy to complete. They followed me like I was playing a magic flute to their new homes.

I knew something didn't add up about this particular job, the queen already had a favorite pet. I didn't know why the queen needed a new lover. I had procured Hadley for her just three months ago. I supposed she wanted the cousins both to share her bed. If Hugh Hefner could have twins in his bed I supposed the queen could have cousins.

I headed upstairs to find my employees after I finished dressing. I was glad I hired them. I needed them because they'd do anything for the right price. They didn't know or care why I wanted Sookie as long as they got their payment.

The Rattrays were made for each other. Two people that never did anything useful or good in their lives that didn't involve a paycheck.

They made me nervous however.

The same type of people who'd work for someone like him would also sell him out for the right price. That was easy enough to solve; I intended to give them my blood as part of their pay packet – without being honest about where the blood came from of course. After two doses they would bark like seals if I asked them to politely enough.

I found my new employees drinking beer in the living room. They looked up when I entered and gestured toward the True Blood they warmed up for me after I rose.

I sat down on the sofa and drank my bottle quietly. I knew they were waiting for me to explain what went wrong last night.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you more notice to cancel our plan last night. The best I could do was shake my head as I passed your table. Even careful plans can have unexpected complications."

Mack grinned, showing of a row of teeth long past fixable with a toothbrush.

"That's OK. I saw that big ass blond Vampire and assumed getting your ass kicked outside last night wouldn't be good for any of us. Am I right?"

I handed them both a file,

"That blond bastard is the sheriff of Area 5. He's nothing like the sheriff from our home district; the last guy who pissed Eric off ended up getting his face ripped off the bone. My child Pam used it as a hockey mask for Halloween. Eric's not a guy you piss of lightly. With him around I'll need to modify our plan to compensate."

Both Rattrays paled, muttering curses. They'd worked around supernaturals for years and dead bodies were part of the job, but this was next level dangerous. Their V habit was too expensive to turn the job down though. They looked though the files and saw pictures of Eric, a dark haired woman and an angelically beautiful male teen standing with them.

I gestured at the pictures,

"That's Eric's protégé, Pam. She's a spoiled only child who's used to getting her way and looks for any excuse to spill blood. And the teen with them is named Godric. Don't let the pretty face and monkish haircut fool you, his nickname 'Death' is not used ironically. He's almost 3,000 years old and never lost a fight that he cared about."

Folding up the papers I looked at both intently,

"I left Merlott's last night because I was sent to procure Sookie in secret. We must be careful, but the 50,000 dollars in cash I'll pay you if successful is worth the risk. Follow my plan and we should have this finished in a few weeks."

Mack looked at Denise who after a moment nodded her head. Mack turned to me with a huge grin on his face,

"I like a man that's honest about the shitstorm he's dragging us into. It's a good paycheck but with this much heat we'll need an exit plan when it's done."

I nodded, "Don't worry; you'll be relocated once your services are no longer required. I won't let Eric, Pam, or his Maker Godric harm you, you have my word. For your protection, none of the vampires or their employees can be allowed to know you work for me, so stay in the shadows."

Mack shook my hand, "Don't you worry, I'll be as quiet as a whore on Sunday when on your property. Nobody will know we set foot inside your house."

"I'm counting on it" I said, looking at them thoughtfully while they drank their beer. I meant every word. I'd make sure the sheriff and his friends didn't harm a hair on their head after I procured Sookie. Like all my deals with humans this one was arranged in my favor. I sometimes wished humans paid more attention to their agreements. The devil is always in the details.

The Rattrays were safe from Eric but the queen made it clear; no lose ends for the Authority to use against her. The tricky part would be killing them without losing track of their 50k payment. The queen would silver me if the Rattrays died with their payment buried under a tree someplace. Even the queen had to watch outgoing expenses.


	5. Chapter 5 : Sound Waves

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 5**

 **I think it's time Eric saw her again very soon. Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming :) Since someone asked I'm team Eric all the way. Every story I write always ends with them together, I'm a hopeless romantic for happy endings.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

 **Fangtasia**

I could hear buzzing noises all around, waking me slightly early. It was only 10 minutes before my normal time, but that was enough to be annoying.

I'd arrived last night late at Fangtasia after spending time visiting Sookie's work place. Not that I had a set timetable but it meant staying late to help Pam with the books. By the time we'd finished it was too close to morning to risk returning home so we slept in our rooms here.

I dressed and showered as quickly as possible so I could figure out which employee forgot the sleeping vampires downstairs.

I found Pam in the hall looking the worse for wear. Like most vampires less than 400 years old being woken early increased her aggression level.

"Eric one of our human renovators will end the evening tap dancing on spikes. Did they forget vampires were resting here today?"

I paused as we headed into the bar, startled that none of the humans were reacting to the noise. "Pam I think the pitch is higher than human ears."

She watched the humans carefully; none seemed to be reacting to the noise.

"I think you're right. A noise that that irritating couldn't go unnoticed if they heard it. "

Ginger rushed to our side when we came in view,

"You're both slightly early. Is there anything wrong – can I get you anything?"

Pam walked over to Ginger looking for signs she'd been glamoured into ignoring the noise. "Did anything unusual happen today Ginger?"

Ginger shook her head,

"No, nothing unusual happened in the slightest. We had a group of protesters outside but that's normal around here during the day, other than that today were just normal deliveries."

Pam tilted her head for a moment then raced out the back door,

"Eric its stronger outside, follow me."

Ginger watched us race out the door and shrugged. She worked around vampires, so I guess nothing seemed unusual anymore; she took her clipboard and return to the inventory.

Once in the back alley I followed Pam. It was too early for people to arrive at the club so the street was empty. We both snicked fangs snicked into place the moment we entered the alley. I felt uneasy the deeper we moved into the lane,

"Pam, we should go inside. We need more information and assistance."

I've lived over a thousand years so I could easily identify the size and length of a wooden stake by the noise it made, "Pam! Stake!"

Shoving Pam to the ground I flew into the air and caught the wooden spike seconds before it entered my child's heart. Picking her up quickly I ran into the club, bolting the door behind us.

I snarled at Pam too low for the humans to hear,

"You raced outside without a second thought and almost met the True Death. I trained you better than this – be smart! I command you never to do that again."

Pam bowed and nodded

"Yes master," she glared at our human employees who'd stopped working to gawk.

"What are we paying you for –decorations? Get back to work!" The humans scurried away; they knew when Pam was annoyed broken bones might follow.

We used vampiric speed, to reach to my office. I set her on the sofa and grabbed my phone. I needed to contact the other local sheriffs to warn them and check if others were attacked. I suddenly felt the call of blood so intently I almost gasped.

Pam looked at me in alarm at my reaction to an unknown force.

"Eric what's wrong?"

My mind cleared as I reached for the phone,

"My maker is summoning me rather urgently. I fear this attack wasn't limited to our state. They may have hit his area as well."

Pam sat quietly as I dialed the phone to call Godric. She wasn't sure if this was an isolated incident or the beginning of something a lot more organized.

A few blocks from Fangtasia a human sat in his car, an annoyed look on his face. He knew his leader wouldn't be happy. He winced at the voice on the phone,

"Report, did you succeed?"

Sighing, the human felt it wise to give the bad news quickly,

"Eric and his brat Pam still walk the earth. It's hard killing a vampire who can fly. That's why I targeted Pam, but Eric stopped the stake. However some good news, we now know it works."

After a pause the voice responded,

"Sadly I think this will work only once. The vampires are most likely sharing information about our sound attack. However I intend to use the device again in another way. Return home now."

The dial tone clicked and the operative knew he would receive no more communication on this phone. He opened a container of acid and dropped the phone inside. Turning on the rental car he headed to the airport; he still had time to catch the 10pm flight home to Texas.

He hadn't finished the other mission his leader had tasked him with but he knew he'd return very soon. He closed Sookie Stackhouse's file placing it in his briefcase for another day.


	6. Chapter 6: Nine Crimes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank You So much for your reviews. I read your requests for the story and doing my best to fit in as many as I can where possible. Always post what you think. I always read them and I'm cheered that you enjoy the story, Eric and Sookie End Game forever.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

 **Fangtasia**

Reaching behind my desk I pressed a button that revealed a panel connected to the security system. With the flick of a switch all the doors and windows were silver and electric fortified. Fantasia's security doors and windows clicked into place within seconds.

I looked over at Pam, worried; she never displayed fear, but the chill from almost dying a few minutes ago was etched on her face.

Standing to comfort her, I heard the faint tap of human footsteps on the stairs. Turning toward the sound we both tensed until realizing it was our day man Bobby. His footsteps like all humans were as unique as a fingerprint. I quickly disarmed the office security doors.

Bobby swung the door open a cellphone in his hand. Running into a room with vampires without knocking first wasn't his style but this wasn't a normal day.

"Eric – it's the queen; when you didn't answer your phone she contacted me. She demands you take her call this instant. It's about the attacks."

I swore at the cowering man but I knew he was simply doing his job. Closing my eyes I paused before addressing him.

"Thank you Bobby; remain in your office until called. I'll return you phone as soon as I'm finished speaking with the queen."

"Thank you Sir," Bobby said almost running out the door toward his office. Given the expression on my face I'm sure he felt leaving me alone for this call would be the prudent move.

"My queen, sorry for the delay, I was busy activating our security. We were attacked but made it back to Fangtasia. Have you contacted the Authority and the other sheriffs?"

I signaled Pam to text Godric's nest that we were OK.

"Eric, we lost 15 new born vampires in the attack on my palace plus over a hundred others in North America, so of course I called the Authority. Someone will burn for this; nobody respects a queen who can't protect them. Tell me what you know."

The queen for once sounded concerned. The Authority likely threated her crown to induce Sophia's cooperation. Sophia took very little serious, she was a selfish bohemian.

"My queen, a buzzing sound like ongoing construction woke us early from our rest. We went outside to investigate and were ambushed. We quickly locked ourselves in Fangtasia since then," I omitted that Pam had run into the alley without proper safety checks.

"How many vampires did you lose?"

The queen asked, I could hear the sound of someone typing in the background. The finger taps filtered through the telephone speakers.

"None, they tried to kill Pam but they fled when I stopped the stake. We were outside when it happened. Our appearance likely kept the building from being attacked."

I heard the typing stop and hushed vampiric voices rapidly speaking out of my hearing range.

Suddenly a male voice came on the line. I had to suppress a growl once I identified the caller,

"This is Winston, Sheriff of Area 1 and the queen's royal palace. You're a cat with nine lives Eric. We had 55 nests attacked around the country and you're the only one without any losses. That's rather curious don't you think?"

My eyes narrowed at the implication; however I wouldn't hurt Pam by showing the video of the ally attack. It showed Pam acting more like a newborn vampire than her age. Rushing out to face our attackers rather behaving with more forethought would damage her reputation.

Pam nodded her permission to tell them the truth; she wasn't prepared to allow her mistake to damage my career. However she knew if the video of her rushing outside went public, it would be on VampTube within a week. It didn't show her in the best light safety wise.

After checking her eyes once more I responded to Winston.

"If you're implying my lack of losses was suspicious I respectfully disagree. I have security footage of the alley in question showing my child almost meeting her Truth Death at the hands of a stake. Other than my Maker she is the only one in the world who has my affection."

Winston laughed after seeing the video I sent, "Your child's over 100 years old but blindly ran into an alley chasing a noise. Eric your parenting skills seem lacking, maybe a charge of parental neglect to the magistrate is in order, or is Pam just stupid?"

Pam snarled in outrage. I mouthed 'not now' to her as I returned to the phone. Despite Godric's guidance about my temper I wanted to beat the snot out of Winston.

I did my best to sound like I was talking to a nitwit without getting myself reprimanded,

"No but she is under 400 years old. Until then vampires who wake early rational thought is impaired. It's like silvering the mind. But you already know that."

The phone suddenly went quiet followed by the sound of a scuffle. After a moment a new caller appeared on the line,

"Good afternoon Sheriff Eric. This is Administrator Andrew. I'll help conclude this report as quickly as possible. This is an important matter and time is of the essence. We lost over 150 vampires in this attack."

I gave a sigh of relief to hear the soft spoken vampire. The last time I saw Andrew he was tied to a statue with silver heated chains for openly disagreeing with Queen Sophia about the Fae mine. I knew Andrew was too talented and well liked to end up buried under the palace. Andrew was too gentle a soul for the vampire world.

"Hello Administrator Andrew. I am pleased you're doing well – but down to business; have you reviewed the security footage I just sent you? Do you have any questions or comments?" I asked while double checking I'd sent them all.

"Yes, and based on the video I don't believe you were involved. The stake was seconds away from killing her. Also, everyone knows that Pam is devoted to you and as such you wouldn't risk her life that way. The real question is who's behind it and will they strike again?" Andrew asked.

Quickly reading the report Andrew faxed me, one common theme popped out – the young age of the dead vampires, and also every target attacked had senior vampire at least 1,000 years old.

"This attack was successful so they're not done. The thing I find interesting is all of the dead are under the age of 200, mostly under the age of 50. I think it because of their sleep disturbance."

Andrew quickly offered his agreement,

"Yes, the younger the vampire the more rest they require. When awakened early, the younger vampires usually act impulsively."

I grew thoughtful as I considered the situation,

"I don't think fledglings were the target. All the attacked nests had at least one vampire over the age of 1,200 years. Vampires that age are a very small club. If they'd succeeded we would've lost most of the founders of our kind in America."

I heard the sound of excited conversation for a few moments. I knew they were debating my conclusions but they'd find no flaw in my logic, so I waited patiently for Andrew to return to the phone. A few moments later the room was quiet again.

Andrew gave an apologetic sound.

"Sorry about that Eric, your theory raised quite a stir but it makes sense. I recommended to the queen that all vampires over 900 years old remain lock-downed until further notice. Leave your child and day humans to handle your affairs. I'm sorry but elders like you can't be risked."

My pen stilled on my pad,

"I have a district to run, and a terrorist act to help solve! I can't just bury myself in a hole like a human survivalist."

The phone was yanked and I heard the voice of the queen once again,

"Eric you'll go to ground until your damn well told to dig yourself up again. Or do you need to spend time in my dungeon to remember your place Viking? Did you forget your last stay there, or your loud mouth child's?"

I saw Pam's alarmed expression and calmed myself,

"No your Majesty, my only concern is the effective administration of your district. Your Fae mine is important as well as the safety of my area, I wouldn't want either compromised while I'm away." I knew my district was her tax cash cow, and she she'd need it protected.

At the queen's delighted peal of laughter my heart sank. Everyone feared her magpie laugh. The moment it's heard everyone within earshot knows she is about to screw someone over royally.

"You're right Eric; I can't leave the most important area in my kingdom without a sheriff."

Doing my best not to panic I tried to roll back the train heading toward me,

"I was thinking my child could manage my area while I'm gone. She has experience…"

The queen's snort of laughter stopped that appeal,

"Oh Eric why would I allow that harpy bitch run any one of my districts? Until I declare otherwise Bill Compton controls your district. Don't worry – as soon as it's safe you're sheriff again. Eric, that's all, and my edict is final."

It took every ounce of control that Godric taught me to bite my tongue. I knew if I challenged her the queen would send me to the Authority.

"You're right of course my queen. Excellent plan; I'll use this time to help with the terrorist investigation and coordinate with Bill regarding the district."

"Since there is nothing else head to your nest within four hours," the queen hung up without even a goodbye, leaving me listening to a dial tone.

My fangs snicked into place, the rage I held in check finally letting go.

"We're going to find out EVERYTHING about Sophia and Bill Compton. There is something wrong in frigging Denmark and I'll find out what. She's screwed with the wrong vampire!"

The ringing phone startled me out of my tirade.

"Pam, answer the phone and tell who ever it is to get the hell off. I need to calm down so I can call Godric without sounding like a physco. How do I tell him what happened today?"

Pam answered the phone, clearly prepared to brush the caller off.

"Yes I understand. Eric is right here – one moment."

At my startled glare Pam gave me a rare look of pity,

"It's Godric, and he said no matter what condition you're in to pass you the phone."

I rolled my eyes up, seeking divine intervention,

"Of course it's him. Leave us alone to talk Pam. The building is secure, so feel free to go where you like as long as it's inside the building." I'm often grateful my office is vampire sound proof. I didn't want this call overheard by anyone.

My shoulders slumped after Pam left the office. I looked in the corner at a dozen roses I'd intended to take Sookie tonight at work. I knew getting her attention required more than a VIP invite to my club. She didn't seem a party girl. She wasn't my type but I was still drawn to her.

I saw the look Bill gave Sookie in Merlott's, despite his attempt to hide it. Bill looked at her like she was a cool drink of water and he was dying of thirst.

Placing the phone to my ear I did his best to sound calm before speaking to my Maker. It was decades since I'd last heard his voice. Suddenly our disagreements didn't matter. Godric was my father, brother and son, and I wanted him back no matter what it took. "Master I am here."

* * *

 **Royal Court**

After Sophia upgraded her security shield she called Bill. He was delighted by his promotion and Bill assured her that his original plan regarding Sookie was now still viable. Without Eric snooping around Bill could return to Merlott's and resume procuring Sookie for her court.

Sophia knew Sookie would be a great addition to her court because of her abilities. Also Sookie would be called upon to provide the fringe benefits a good-looking human can provide. Sophia was tired of people requesting to feed from Hadley; Sookie could fill that role for visitors.

An hour later Queen Sophia was sitting around her pool playing chess with her son André. Once again she was beating him terribly.

"You know why you always lose to me Andre? It's because you try and beat me. I let you hang yourself with your own moves on the board."

Sophia grinned, nibbling on a glamoured paperboy whose blood tasted like cotton candy.

"Today could've ended badly. However one vampire's tragedy is a Royal opportunity. Speaking of which, I love it when fish jump on my fishing pole, Eric never saw it coming."

André laughed, clearing the chess board for the next round,

"I'm happy when we don't have company tonight. If I play one more game of Yahtzee I'll scream, at least when alone we can play chess. Life is so much easier when people think you're stupid, mother. They don't see your stake sailing toward them until it's too late."

The paperboy started to sway and collapsed at Sophia's feet. She looked down in annoyance,

"Damn! Did I drain him? I wanted to keep that one for a while. I always find it amusing to see their parents on the news crying while holding up missing posters. When I send their boys home glamoured a week or two later it always gives me a fit of giggles."

The boy moaned softly waving his hand weakly in the air. Sophia clapped her hands,

"André feed him your blood; we have to take good care of the little angel. I so love teacup sized humans. Their blood has a sweetness about it."

Andrew was too far away to hear the conversation but he saw André feeding the boy blood before carrying him away. Andrew had been loyal to the court during the reigns of more than 15 Kings and queens, first in Europe and now in America. Lately he no longer felt his place remained by Sophia's side. The queen's treatment of humans sickened him.

He'd had done his best to distance himself from Sophia's cruelty and lack of common decency but it was no longer possible. He knew he'd have to break a vow of crown loyalty. Tonight he'd sneak the boy out of the Palace, and send him home. It was the right thing to do. He was a vampire not a monster; enough was enough. Sophia going after Eric was one of the final straws.

Opening up his phone he looked at a number; he'd not called in years, but felt it was time to reconnect with his oldest friend. Andrew was sure his old friend would arrange sanctuary after he fled the court. Besides after he fled Sophia Andrew could help Eric.

Andrew knew Eric was smart but with so many players on the board it was time to bring in reinforcements. Once he arranged for the paperboy to arrive safely home, he'd call Godric.

He knew that Godric and Eric had not seen each other in decades, but he didn't know the cause of the distance. Flipping through his phone's hidden folder he paused at a picture of Sookie Stackhouse. Andrew knew what he needed to do about the girl and soon. If he had his way the girl would never see the inside of the court. She seemed like a sweet girl who deserved better.


	7. Chapter 7: Birds Eye View

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Per your review requests added in a few things, thanks for the comments it helps me know that I'm giving you what you want. Thank you, you guys rocks:)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's house**

 **Eric's PoV**

Sookie's shoe of choice was apparently flats; they were practical and useful, and I guess heels when late for work don't mix. The detective's file said she was a punctual employee.

She got my attention when she angrily said "I don't know him enough to be dreaming about him, stupid Viking."

Since I was the only Viking in the area I decided she was talking about me. Her tirade made this visit seem a lot less foolhardy. Maybe I wasn't alone in my desire to see where this goes.

Sookie was sitting in her ancient yellow car, which was taking a nap without her consent. She jumped out and kicked the tire in frustration. I knew her friends lived too far away to call for a lift, and she could walk to Merlott's faster than waiting on a taxi.

"Please a miracle, can I have one good thing happen today."

"That can be arranged as long as I count as a miracle. Well, some of the ladies have called me a miracle, but I don't think that's what you meant."

I faded back as she quickly turned around pepper spray ready. She was in the classic searching for a guy in her bushes pose.

Looking carefully around in the well-lit yard she didn't see me.

"I'll have you know I took a course in self – defense at the YMCA and I'm not afraid to kick you in the family jewels."

"I somehow think that won't help you but you can always try. I'm surprised my private parts were the first thing you thought of touching. Usually women like to kiss me first but I'm game to move things along faster." My Sookie is a feisty one I thought.

Sookie started running around her yard looking for my voice and found nothing,

She finally must have decided this was a joke, "Am I on candid camera? I'm not going to sign a release so come on out so I can see you!"

I tapped her bare shoulder and Sookie started to let out a scream. Her yell was quickly cut off by my lips on hers. She kissed back pressing tighter, but then I guess reality set in. With a yelp she started pushing back, "Let go of me right this minute."

Opening her eyes she looked around and realized we were now floating above her roof, invisible to even the nosiest busybodies on her street.

She clutched my arms tighter, "Ok maybe don't let me go, but stop kissing me, I'm not some random girl you found on the street."

I gave her a sheepish grin. I pulled a bouquet of roses from behind my back and realized they were slightly battered,

"Sookie I swear I had a whole date planned. I would bring you flowers to work, flirt a bit and then you'd realize that you'd die without my kisses every moment of the day. So after a week of long wet hot dreams you gave up and came to work for me."

Sookie glared at me as if I'd lost my mind,

"Is that how you hire all your female employees? You kidnap them from their yard then bring them roses that look like they went through a windmill. To sweeten the deal you inform them sex with you is part of their duties at work. We have laws about that kinda job offer."

I trailed a finger down her left cheek,

"I assure you that last one is more of a perk then a strict requirement. Also, we have an excellent health and dental plan. However I'm sure the two dollars an hour plus tips Sam pays is perfectly fair. I mean, surely he uses the money he saves on salary to provide benefits for staff."

That earned me a stony expression, Sookie look at me defensively,

"I'll have you know that Sam is one of the most kind, loyal, gentle, and sweet employers that I know, and I'm proud to work for him."

Giving her a knowing look I twirled us a little higher. We floated above the walnut tree in the yard before settling on a thick branch.

"Which translates to he don't pay you shit and expects you to live with family or in a homeless shelter on his starvation wages."

Walking away clearly wasn't an option so Sookie apparently decided to make the best of the situation.

"Since you're intent on kidnapping me can you at least give me a flight to work? Normally even the concept would scare me but it's been that kinda day for me. Even a dancing toadstool won't shock me at this point. A flying vampire no longer feels so strange lately."

I nodded before giving a soft smile,

"Sure but I can't stay and watch you work, as much as I'd love to see you bending over in those shorts. I'll be busy for a while and I needed to see you before I left. I had time to do one final thing and the only thing I wanted was to see you."

She looked flustered and turned her attention from my eyes to my neck,

"Eric you barely know me, if you have to leave didn't you have something else you'd rather do?"

Lifting her chin to meet my eyes again I leaned closer and kissed her cheek,

"If you asked me last month I wouldn't have guessed this in a million years. It's inconceivable that my first thought was rushing to see a girl I barely knew. But here I am, asking you to wait for me to return? Don't overthink it; just go with your gut."

Sookie suddenly looked nervous,

"Why are you vague about the reason you're leaving? You're not going to jail or something like that? I'm telling you right now I'm not writing to you behind bars. I got enough people laughing at me in this town without being a 'Big House Babe'."

I knew I couldn't tell her the whole truth but decided to trust her with as much as I could.

"Someone attacked me today. Until they're located my boss requested I live in a fortified location. I'm headed there in a few minutes."

Sookie quickly scanned me for injuries and then flushed,

"Sorry, I forgot you're a vampire. I was just checking if you were ... damaged. Why would anyone want to hurt you?"

I darkened and I felt my fangs appear. I was startled that she didn't recoil in horror,

"Your reaction to vampires isn't normal Sookie; I was prepared to catch you in case you jumped out of the tree in panic. I hoped you wouldn't however."

Sookie only shrugged, "What's the point of panicking, if you were going to hurt me you could have done that ages ago. I know I'm safe with you Eric."

This stunned me. I took her left hand in mine, rubbing my thumb against her palm.

"You are sitting in a tree with a predator and nobody knows where you are. How'd you make it to adulthood with such a low sense of preservation?"

Sookie's face scrunched up, "You make me sound like a simpleton."

I bent down, leaning closer to her lips,

"No, just surprised, and I thought nothing new could ever surprise me. Sookie, please wait for me. I promise I won't be gone long."

His lips got closer before pressing against me for the briefest touch. I knew her answer then.

"I'll wait for you Eric. I would like to get to know you."

With a groan I pulled her close, pressing my lips harder against hers while stroking her hair, "Sookie, my sweet angel, I can taste the sun on your lips."

Sookie relaxed into the kiss, her warm lips excited me. The sound of her watch was like a bucket of cold water, "Shoot! we have to go or I'll be late. Please Eric we need to go now."

Wrapping my arms around her tightly I lifted her up and sped full speed above the houses in the direction of Merlott's Bar. Sookie opened her eyes – surprisingly the flight didn't seem to make her afraid.

"Eric I feel just like a bird! Speaking of birds I wonder what they'd make of us flying with them. More than likely their annoyed we're taking their space."

I suppressed a laugh – the last thing I wanted to do was lose focus and slam into a tree. But with her rubbing up against my crotch every time she repositioned herself it was almost an impossible task. Every time she shifted I had to remember not to close my eyes.

She gave a startled gasp and I knew Sookie felt how much she was making me enjoy our flight. I pulled her tighter so she didn't fall when she shifted away from my growing erection.

"Yes that's exactly what you think it is Sookie. I admit I'm attracted to you, and my bodies reacting to your nearness." I tried not to laugh at her outraged look.

"I have you know Eric I got an A in health class so I know what THAT was, and I'll thank you to keep it well away from me. I don't want it!" Sookie said doing her best to remove the color from her cheeks as Merlott's came into view.

I finally gave up and let the smile loose I'd been fighting for the last mile,

"For someone who doesn't want it, you talk about it none stop. The lady doth protest too much perhaps. It's OK to want me too Sookie, sexual need is healthy with two consenting adults."

Refusing to say another word Sookie relaxed into my arms as I flew over the creek leading to Merlott's until finally she broke the silence, "Do you do this often, flying that is?"

I gestured toward the land below,

"For the first hundred years yes, but now I've been everywhere worth experiencing. Flying with you makes it a new gift however. I'm grateful to you Sookie, for sharing this with me."

She gave me a shy smile, "I'm glad you're enjoying it again."

As she saw Merlott's come into view I saw that Sam was having an outdoor BBQ. Plenty of customers were outside on picnic tables with BBQ platters.

Sookie suddenly looked like the last place she wanted to be was at work. "I guess you can set me down. Thank you for everything."

Scanning the people below I spotted Bill Compton, sitting in Sookie's section. My eyes darkened as I held her tighter.

"Sookie I hate to ask, but today really shook me up – the attack on my life. Can you stay with me for a bit in my nest? I'm ashamed to admit I'm afraid to be alone now. Being male it's hard to admit when I need help." I added in a touch of venerability to my voice.

"Oh you poor man! Of course I will. I never thought how today affected you. I'll stay with you tonight as long as you need. If you need to cry or anything I won't tell anyone," Sookie patted my hair gently as I flew pass Merlott's toward my house on the outskirts of town.

"Thank you Sookie. You have no idea how much this means to me,"

I made sure to keep my face turned away; I had a cat with the cream grin which would be hard to explain.

...

Coming from behind a tree near Merlott's Niall watched as Sookie flew overhead in the arms of the Vampire. After years of protecting her he never thought he'd see that. He watched them travel from her home to Merlott's in case he was needed. Having vampires show up yet again around Sookie made Niall more than concerned.

Watching Eric fly past Merlott's after he scanned the patrons below was curious indeed. Not that he minded Eric's abrupt change of plans; it worked out for the best. Claudine had informed him an hour ago when Bill made a bee line for Sookie's section. After Claudine's report, Niall flew to Sookie's house to disable her car hoping to keep her home tonight and away from Bill.

Eric's unexpected arrival didn't damage his plan. The more Niall learned about Bill the more he doubted his interest in Sookie was honorable. However Niall wasn't sure what Eric's intentions were for Sookie either. He knew Eric's feelings about Sookie weren't Platonic. That alone could put her in danger for dozens of reasons.

Niall was pretty sure the Eric didn't mean her harm, at least of the physical nature.

However Eric was a vampire and by nature a predator, so appearances can be deceiving. He decided to follow them to the vampire's nest and if needed blast him to shreds. He knew Eric was Godric's child, but nobody hurts a Fae under his care in any way. If Eric valued his life he would step carefully. Gathering his equipment Niall melted back into the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8: Everyone Loves to Play

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for the new reviews, finding them waiting for me today gave me a huge smile :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

As I flew over the forest toward Shreveport I smiled to myself. I was feeling content. I knew this was reckless and downright dangerous, but somehow I didn't care. As I looked down at the wide eyed blonde in my arms I pushed my worries away.

Eric the "Child of Death" was bringing a human I barely knew to my secret resting place. My father would be horrified at this behavior. Godric and I spent hundreds of years chased by mobs and blood thieves. Rarely did we find someone to trust; our world was fear and betrayal.

Godric told me there were only two things – survival or death. Over a thousand years ago I lay dying and my father gave me the choice, and I would always choose life. However bringing Sookie home put that resolve at risk.

Only Pam and Godric knew this location because I'm always careful with security. I even used contractors from Eastern Europe to cover my tracks when building it.

Afterward Pam glamoured City Hall to forget the property; I always paid my property taxes like clockwork however. Glamoring to avoid a bill was a silverable offense since vampires came out to the world. Unlike human politicians I couldn't enforce rules while breaking them myself.

Frankly it didn't matter that Sookie knew the location of my citrus farm; I'd glamor the girl after I took her home. I intended to give her a false memory that she'd slept during the flights. I'd leave in every detail of our time together however; it was too precious to extinguish.

As I neared the building I smiled as I looked over my estate. I owned everything for ten miles around for privacy. As far as the locals knew I was a rich hobby farmer who came here for vacations from city life. I also owned a slightly more secure nest but I didn't want to bring Sookie there. I wanted her to enjoy herself rather than share a fortress.

Below I saw my Pixie stable man quickly gathering hay in the fields. He didn't have wings like female Pixies but he had their speed.

Pixies are related to Fae but their blood tastes worse than sludge so they're safe from vampires. Even newborn vamps wouldn't drink them. Every Vampire knows drinking Pixies gives the effect of rapid food poisoning. The ones that didn't never did it tried it again.

I hired only Pixies to work in my safe houses for several reasons. They were short but looked human. Their appearance allowed them to interact with humans on his behalf.

Also their blood oaths meant that even if tortured they would always keep my secrets. Lastly like Fae all Pixies are immune to vampire glamour, which is critical for my security.

Vampires sometimes used Pixies as spies so I took precautions in all my homes. Like their Fae cousins, lemons could kill them so I made sure my safe houses outer walls were covered in citrus leaves and iron, leaving only one hidden door.

However I trusted my staff; they'd worked for Godric hundreds of years loyally.

When Godric was issued his own Pixies by Texas he left his personal ones with me. The Queen of Louisiana was rather tight fisted when it came to sheriffs so staff was our own problem.

Pixies could pop anywhere inside walls so security codes against them were useless, only anti-Pixie shields stopped them. The only security code I gave my five Pixie employees disabled a hidden door without iron. The other security codes were safely with myself, Pam and Godric.

My house was built out of solid iron and reinforced titanium, with a coating of silver from Godric's silver mine. If I'd made it more secure it would've stood out to my human neighbors. A fireball moat would've raised eyebrows around here.

Bending down slightly I kissed her forehead seeking any excuse to be close to her,

"We're almost there Sookie. Look down – we're flying over my fruit trees to the stables."

I watched her take in the horses trotting around the pens playing with knee high leather balls. Most were different colors that looked similar to giant Yoga balls but sturdier. Some of the horses were slapping their flanks against the balls playfully. Others seemed content to carry the balls in their mouths like a chew toy. I could tell she found it surreal and exciting.

Her confused expression made me chuckle. I let her mind wonder about it a bit longer. I finally took pity on her curious eyes as she studied the animals below.

"I run a rehab farm for injured or abused horses; nothing encourages physical fitness like a ball. Would you like to see them lover? They're retiring for the night so it's your last chance."

Letting the endearment slide with only a raised eyebrow Sookie smiled in agreement.

"I'd love to but only if we won't disturb them. I grew up around horse farms but couldn't afford a pony. I thought I knew everything about horses but I never knew they liked playing with balls."

Lowering slowly, I landed us behind the barn to avoid scaring the horses.

"I didn't either until a shaman told me the horses were bored in my fields with nothing to do but watch the grass grow. However the solution seems to be working. They recover fast when we keep them active with games."

I held her hand as we reached the pens. "Only a few things to remember: when walking around horses do it from the front and the sides only. Also, keep your hand on them so they'll always know your location. My animals are well trained but I'd rather not risk harming you."

I pulled her back when she approached a black stallion standing near a green ball. The horse showed no interest in playing with it as he looked at us warily.

"That's Loki; trust me he's not a cuddly toy. Last week he bit a stable worker on the neck. I rather find you a horse a little less ..."

"Dangerous?" Sookie offered while studying the black eyed beauty's impressive shiny coat. His muscles were in peak condition, it was obvious Loki required no physical rehabilitation.

I shook my head, walking over to Loki,

"I was going to say damaged. Loki came to me as a colt. He'd been abused at a riding school due to his temperament. They were going to shoot him after attacking his owner. I viewed it as self-defense but his owner didn't see it that way."

Taking a brush I slid my hands over the horse's shiny coat,

"I glamoured the jackass into selling Loki to me instead. Loki trusts me but few others. During my human life my family had lots of horses; my favorite time of the day was tending to the horse after a day in the fields."

The melancholy feeling left and I could feel my trademark smirk returning, "Also the barn's milk maids were always willing to keep me company on cold winter nights."

Rolling her eyes Sookie spotted a tiny brown pony pressed tightly against a white donkey. They were sharing a feeding trough. Walking toward her I gestured at the pair.

"The pony's name is Janus and the donkey's name is Jupiter. They're a funny pair, best friends born on the same day."

Grinning Sookie gave me a tight hug. It startled me but I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in the sunshine in her hair. "Not that I'd complain but what was that for?"

Sookie smiled into my neck,

"I was imaging all kinds of things I would find when I reached your home, and this was not on any of those lists."

I gave her a curious look,

"What did you expect, a property filled with sex toys, and a working BDSM dungeon with dirty paintings everywhere?"

Sookie blushed and I knew I'd caught her out,

"Giving what I heard about Fangtasia I was pretty sure that's what your home would look like."

I turned her toward the house, ghosting my lips over her neck, "Lover you only saw my farm, you have yet to see the house."

I felt her breath hitch as I pulled her back, and knew she could feel my erection. I lowered my lips to the shell of her ear, "Would you like to go instead, the choice is always yours."

Sookie shivered as I nibbled her ear. After a moment she tried to take an unsteady breath, "Please Eric can we go inside your home?"

A predatory feeling came over me as I walked around her slowly. After a moment I stood in front of her flushed face, "I would love to Miss Stackhouse."

I took her hand and we walked toward the white Edwardian house. It was a picturesque three story structure, with green ivy on terraces surrounding it. Nothing about it said vampire residence. We reached the door and I could tell Sookie wondered what exactly she'd agree to as we walked inside.

Within moments I had the door closed and was pressing her against the nearest wall. She suddenly didn't seem concerned that nobody knew she was here. That nobody knew why she didn't show up for work. That a man she barely knew had his tongue down her throat.

The noise of buttons hitting the floor sounded like cannons in my ears as everything became more vivid. I've kissed many women before but it was never like this. At the press of my lips she moaned into my mouth. I could feel myself letting go with every movement of our hips.

"Sookie what are you doing to me? This isn't exactly what I planned but I don't care."

I rubbed my erection against her midsection as her arousal soaked though my pants. I closed my eyes lost in need. I knew she deserved better than a fuck against a wall but we couldn't stop.

The sound of a scream dampened our arousal. Snicking my fangs into place I readied myself to defend Sookie. What I found instead was my housekeeper, who'd clearly forgotten her work schedule. I snarled at the Pixie in frustration.

"What the hell are you are doing here, I told Pam to schedule you for next week."

The woman turned a bright green and purple all over. I saw Sookie moving quickly to cover herself in embarrassment. Her eyes were as big as saucers staring at the five foot winged woman.

The Pixie bowed still clutching her duster.

"I'm sorry master, but my husband needed to tend the horses so I thought I'd finish some of my duties. I didn't know you'd be here."

Closing my eyes, I calmed myself before the Pixie got even more distressed. I didn't want her to freak out and spray black defense dust over us. Usually Pixies are terrible employees because their emotions are too chaotic. However Godric hired the woman because she could clean an entire house in a day, her efficiency kept the need for more staff to a minimum.

"It's ok Wendy. Finish what you need to do and go home until next week. In the future get approval first, since this is a secure nest. Thank you for all that you do in my home."

I gave the fidgeting Pixie a smile. I always liked the woman even though she was usually chaos reborn. Her husband was like a gentle breeze so required little support.

Giving a nervous grin the woman smiled,

"I'll put in fresh towels, toiletries, food etc. for your human guest and then I'll head home." With that the Pixie was gone in a blink of an eye.

I turned to apologize to Sookie as her phone began to vibrate. She sighed when she read the text,

"I have to call them back or they'll send out the SWAT team to look for me. My neighbor swore they saw someone tampering with my car earlier, and nobody has seen me since yesterday."

Running my hand though my hair I began to wonder why my life was suddenly so damn complex. I had random calamities all over the place. I decided to have my property swept for leprechauns tomorrow, because nobody's luck could be this damn bad without magic involved.

Snicking my fangs back I waited for her to finish her call. All I needed now was the sun appearing at night to finish my terrible week. What else could go wrong?


	9. Chapter 9: Godric and Andrew:Brothers

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Godric – Dallas Texas**

 **Godric POV**

I read the royal bulletin twice before the words sank in. Eric was removed from sheriff's duty until the terrorist threat to elder vampires was resolved. "Sophia what have you done?"

I intended to move to New Orleans within the next few days to help Eric. However at the rate Sophia was creating waves it might be too late.

The attack was a threat but nothing a vampire over 900 couldn't handle. My king might be an ass but he wasn't stupid enough to replace me. I could take care of myself; I didn't need to go to ground. Stan only required that I remain in my nest during the crisis, he didn't replace me.

I opened my bond with Eric expecting to feel Eric's despair. Instead of needing to send comfort to my child, the bond showed Eric was not depressed in the slightest; in fact he was rather...

Slamming the bond mostly closed I chuckled in disbelief.

"I'm glad you're taking your demotion well Eric, but that's too much information about your love life. I can't remember you ever this excited about your dinner."

I went back to packing my personal boxes for the final move to New Orleans in a few days. I rented out my nest via an estate company, and sold my cars a few weeks ago. Now the furniture shift was almost complete. Most of my possessions were already on the way minus the few personal items I didn't trust anyone to carry. I would move in with Eric at his request.

It was hard to believe Stan was finally letting me leave the state; I still had twenty years left on my contract. King Stan claimed it had to do with the terrorist attack but I knew better. After debating the matter with Eric, I was sure it was directly tied to the reopened Fae gate.

I knew that mining the Fae gate was dangerous. Any day now I expected to see silver chain-mailed Fae pouring out of the portal. They didn't tolerate thieves, period. Humans saw Fae as angelic, and they were as long as you didn't piss them off in any way or their Pixie allies.

The last vampire-Fae war was terrible. I still remembered being chewed on by Pixies with sharpened silver capped teeth. If Fae were knights then Pixies were their berserkers. Thankfully it's illegal to employ Pixies that still sported silver capped teeth, too many bad memories.

I didn't know what Stan gained by selling his contract to Louisiana or how Sookie Stackhouse was involved but I'd find out. My child's file on the girl revealed little insight about why she was on the radar of two vampire states. She had no gifts that I could see other than being unusually pretty. Her face looked familiar in a way I couldn't place.

My beeping phone drew my attention from the file. Flicking open the phone I checked the caller absentmindedly, hoping I could delay it until later. My eyes widened when he saw the name Andreadis Stavros.

Trying to steady my nerves I pressed the receiver to my ear, "Hello Andrew. This is a surprise – but a pleasant one."

Andrew's sound of relief was detectable through the line,

"Godric I wasn't sure that you'd pick up. I'm pleased you still find pleasure in my company."

"You're my brother; of course I'm pleased to hear from you. Have you talked to Thalia?"

Andrew paused for a moment,

"My Master hasn't contacted me in some time; I only know she lives. We're still unable to bridge the pain that separates us sadly."

"You're my brother Andrew; I wish our monarchs didn't work so hard to keep us elders apart. When I arrive in New Orleans I'll speak with Thalia. She is by my son's side these days as his protector. However you didn't risk calling to speak about her – what's wrong Andrew?"

My secure fax machine hummed as a single sheet of paper appeared. I walked over to pick it up. The paper contained a confidential royal report about the Fae gate.

Andrew appealed to me urgently,

"I could receive my Final Death for sending you that report but it was the right thing to do for our people. I have to stop Queen Sophia no matter the cost."

My eyes widened as I saw the longitude and latitude of the Fae gate; the location was on Sookie's property. The girl was sitting on a king's ransom and didn't know it. No wonder everyone was interested in her. Whoever controls Sookie controls the Fae gate. The queen had put my son in the middle of a warzone.

Andrew spoke softly, sure that my fangs were hanging low,

"Remain calm Godric; we have centuries of trust between us. I give you my word I'll protect you and your son no matter the cost, even if it means my own Maker never speaks to me again. I owe you an unpayable debt."

I drew a shaky breath,

"It won't come to that. I'll talk to Thalia when I relocate. She is stubborn but not unreasonable. We'll need her help if we're to save Eric. I'm not sure what exactly is happening there but I'll be there in a few days, thank you brother for helping me."

Andrew sighed, "It's hard to believe how much things have changed since you saved my life Godric. Our lives have certainly been an adventure."

For the first time in years I felt that we had a second chance. It was difficult to admit how much Andrew's friendship meant to me, he was like a brother. Andrew was the brother I never had and frankly the uncle Eric had been denied.

Putting aside my own personal issues I knew it was time to let my friend back into his life for good. The way we parted was so painful it made reconnecting almost impossible, but I'd always known we would return to each other; it was just a matter of time.

 **Andrew's POV**

I hung up the phone debating if I should contact Godric to see if he needed help moving. He didn't want to seem pushy however. If they've waited this long what was a few more days?

Until Godric I never knew what real friendship meant, and how much I was prepared to do for my family and friends.


	10. Chapter 10: Safe House Hiccups

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The original chaps 10 - 13 I rewrote to fix stylistic issues. I always listen to you guys and your support have always been welcome and appreciated.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie – Shreveport, Louisiana; Eric's Horse Farm**

 **Sookie's POV**

I stared at my phone in confusion, still trying to get a dial tone. Giving up, I SMS'd my friends instead. I texted them that I was taking the night off, it seemed to take forever to send.

"Eric is your cell tower far away or something; I could only text my friends and it took forever to get though. Also something weird, every time I texted Shreveport the word disappeared from my phone. Do you have a house phone I can use?" I asked closing my phone in frustration.

Turning around Eric focused on the cell phone in my hand.

"Oh that sorry, it's a security feature on the house, I had a techno witch cast a spell on the property stopping all transmissions or communication that could harm the security here."

I looked at Eric as if he'd grown two heads,

"So a witch boiled 'eye of newt' on your lawn to electronically protect your house?"

With a smirk Eric gestured toward the entrance way,

"No, she did it here and she didn't boil newt eyes she cast spells on RJ45 cables with an electronic wand. Please get with the modern age. Witches tend to get annoyed about old fashion stereotypes about them, touchy group but useful."

Eric turned us toward the floor length window facing east,

"That's where my local cell tower is; she enchanted it too. Your text messages bounced though 45,000 mobile towers before they reached your friends. It would take two human lifetimes to trace your messages back here – if then. I buy new safe houses every fifty years"

I shook my head and chuckled finally realizing just how isolated this property was.

"You really take security to the next level. I figured you had a VPN network or something slowing down my phone, but this is way beyond that."

He smiled and gave me a hug; he seemed to always look for excuses to hug me. Not that I minded, I felt relaxed and happy in his arms.

"Don't worry Sookie; I hired the most qualified tech security company in the world. They added next generation human security features. However I trust supernatural security more, less chance of being hacked."

"Would you like a tour of the house or wish to relax instead?" Eric said pressing his hardness against my thigh while sliding his hands over my arms.

I held up my hands remembering his housekeeper,

"Oh no none of that, I'm expecting garden gnomes to run past my feet if we start kissing again. We already had a Pixie."

Pulling me gently back into his arms Eric held me tight, running his nose along my neck,

"I have you know my Pixies spray for Garden Gnomes regularly. My lawn stays supernatural, weed, and crab grass free."

Looking horrified I turned to face him,

"You kill garden gnomes? How can you hurt them, they're cute with red hats with curly green shoes, that's like beating a kitten."

Trying not to laugh Eric pulled me toward a set of brown ornate doors to the left of the entrance,

"On second thought time for Plan B, I think you need to swim with me instead. By the way real gnomes are feral and carry a neurotoxin. If they bit your leg the flesh dissolves painfully over a month. They love living on properties with supernaturals."

With a gulp I followed him through the doors. I decided against my original plan of going shoeless on his beautiful lawn.

"I don't like that you kill them but giving the alternative it's kind of necessary. At least Pixies are safe; your housekeeper was adorable. I love her tiny wings, they looked like a dragonflies."

On the other side of the door the smell of chlorine hit my nostrils as we walked toward an underground Olympic sized pool. The walls were painted with pictures of the sun, clouds, and rainbows. It seemed designed as a playground rather than for a vampire.

The pool had five lanes, with one end containing a mid-sized whirlpool.

"Pam and I sometimes come here to swim because it has the best pool among my properties. She has extra suits in the changing room. Some of them are brand new, still with the shop tags on them. Take any you wish – I'll replace them for her."

I headed toward the changing room, stopping when Eric followed me,

"Where are you going mister? This isn't a peep show, I'm changing alone."

Smiling at me Eric opened the changing room door,

"Just opening the door Sookie, I'm a gentleman. It has a steam room inside if you want it."

Inside the pool house was a cabinet full of swimsuits of various styles and tastes. Some were downright chaste, to the extreme end of tacky. After a few minutes of searching I found a dark blue one piece that allowed me to be modest without a puritanical touch. I yanked the tag off carefully to avoid damage.

I turned to show him my suit, excited about my selection,

"I found a new one with a tag on it. I checked the price and it's not expensive. What do you think… ERIC."

I was looking at a very naked Viking facing the men's swim rack. I'd never been one to look at a man's butt, if anything I found them gross. However, Eric's butt was in a different league. Hell if I had a blue ribbon I'd stick it on his ass cheek. It was a work of beauty.

"OMG Eric don't you dare turn around."

I closed my eyes and sprinted into a changing closet. I told myself I didn't want to see if the front was a good as the back. Really I didn't, I'm a good girl and those dirty thoughts in my head were purely from shock.

I ignored the laughter from the other side of the door as I quickly dressed.

"Eric I'm not that kind of girl, use a changing room next time. I don't want to see you naked."

I could hear Eric walking before stopping outside the door,

"If that was true then the air wouldn't be filled with your arousal. Sookie, it's natural and I won't think less of you. In fact you flatter me. However I'll respect your wishes in this matter."

Grumbling about vampires and blood hounds I refused to respond. A few minutes later I opened the door to face a fully dressed Eric. He was wearing a forest green diving suit glued to every inch of his skin. It was pretty much spandex underwear. He may have covered everything but his massive bulge was impossible to ignore.

Eric took in my rapid heartbeat and huge eyes and must have known what drew my attention, "Yes I know you're not that kind of girl. I believe it, truly. Follow me please and bring a towel."

I clutched the fluffy white beach towel to my chest as he led the way to the pool. I didn't know why I felt so nervous. All I was going to do was sit on the edge of the pool, wiggle my toes a bit and then leave. I do that every time I go to the pool.

We were walking past the deep end of the pool. There was at least ten feet of clearance from the bottom so there was plenty of room as well.

Suddenly I found myself sailing through the air with Eric right behind me, diving in with a laugh. "Last one in is a turtle Sookie! I let you hit the water first because I'm nice."

Popping up a moment later Eric looked around but didn't see me. He only tossed me lightly on top of the water but I sank to the bottom. Thankfully it only took him a second to find me flailing at the bottom. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me to the side of the pool.

Eric was talking rapidly in a foreign language and his eyes were frantic with worry,

"Sookie I'm so sorry, why didn't you swim up, are you injured in some way?"

I shook my head embarrassed as I coughed a bit of water,

"I should have told you when you said we'd go swimming. I don't know how to swim, I never had any lessons." I probably looked green and it had nothing to do with being ill, I was mortified about my secret, most people my age knew how to swim.

Eric swiftly placed me in one of the pool lounges as I caught my breath. He sat behind me gently patting my back.

"I have no wish to pry but I've never met a human from this town who lack the ability to swim, well those born in the past fifty years that is."

I sipped the water he handed me from the cooler, reluctant to answer

"Well, my school excused me from swim class because of my disability. I could never focus enough to follow the class instructions."

Looking at his worried blue eyes I felt uncomfortable hiding the full truth. How could I admit as a telepath swim classes were impossible. I was bombarded in the pool with constant lustful thoughts from the boys making it difficult to learn anything.

Eric linked her hands with mine,

"There is nothing about you that says you can't learn to swim. The problem wasn't your own but your teachers. When I was a child if you had trouble nobody slapped the word disabled on you and walked away. Everyone needs extra help sometimes. Don't be ashamed my angel."

I thought about my school days sadly.

"It's not their fault, they kept giving me the same instructions but I couldn't focus. They said rather than risk me drowning I should take a different gym class."

Eric's eyes knotted in annoyance,

"So their solution was to give up? Never mind if you fell in a lake you'd sink like a stone. Yes that makes sense to me. People drown all the time; it was neglectful leaving you this way."

Sensing my distress, Eric pulled me close,

"I don't want to upset you; however I feel people are quick to neglect you. If you let me, I'll teach you to swim. I don't care how long it takes. I'll make sure that if you fell in the water you'll be safe. It's an important skill."

I leaned into Eric's cool arms feeling strangely safe despite my mishap.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me. It will take me ages to learn how to swim. I don't want to be a burden for you."

Taking my fingers to his lips he kissed the tips by one by one before linking our fingers,

"Sookie every moment with you is a gift that I treasure. I don't want to come across like a creepy stalker but I'd spend every moment of the night with you if I could."

I grinned wiggling my nose at him,

"Well you're a bit late to lose the stalker label. You did kidnap me from my front yard and flew me up a tree."

Moving closer he teased my lips with his own,

"Stalking only counts if the girl isn't humping my leg as we speak. Not that I want you to stop lover. Carry on – you have my undivided attention."

I looked down and saw my body was tightly pressing against his like a cat in heat. Moving away I turned beet red, "Sorry I don't know what came over me."

Eric pulled me gently close to him again and nuzzled the pulse point in my neck,

"I had so many fantasies in my head as we got near the pool. Your inability to swim makes most of them impossible. However view them as incentive to learn. But all is not lost; not everything I imagined requires a pool."

I felt his hands on my hip, my cool skin rapidly warming to his touch. His fingers began to trail along the seam of my suit before sliding two fingers under the fabric.

Feeling his fingers play along the inside of my hip I blinked rapidly. I wasn't sure if I should touch him or mace him. I was too stunned to do anything but close my eyes and enjoy.

His previous sexual conquests who'd visited Merlott's ruined the moment however. I heard their thoughts about him constantly over the past few months.

Eric ran his fingers closer to what my friends called the 'cookie jar', "Sookie I can feel you thinking, just let go, there's nobody here but you and me…"

"….and my self-respect Eric, I'm not one of those fang bangers that hangs around you like flies. I hear what goes on at Fangtasia. I don't want to be a notch on your bed post."

I moved away from his fingers, staring at him in confusion. I couldn't block out the mental images from his past sexual partners who'd come into Merlott's.

Eric sat beside me again dropping his hands. He didn't seem to know what to say. He'd never hidden the fact that he enjoyed sex. From what I read in people's minds he didn't have it every night, but enough to raise eyebrows in a conservative town.

He hadn't touched anyone since Dawn though. If he was willing to try something new, monogamy, he had to know Sookie would insist on it and he would need to be OK with the idea.

"Sookie I'm a thousand years old, I only look 25. I've met women before you. I won't hide it, deny it, or say I'm sorry. However, the moment I decided to pursue you I've been celibate. I'm offering monogamy; I don't want you to feel anything but cherished. "Eric said sincerely.

I bit my lip, unsure what to say. Eric was my first real love interest and it scared me,

"A part of me understands, but Eric I work in a bar so I know where your fangs have been. I feel like I 'm standing in a huge queue and I don't know how to handle it."

Eric stroked my cheek, lifting my eyes to meet his own,

"Ask me any question about my love life, you have my word I'll be honest. I know how secrets can ruin relationships; I don't want that for us. What we have is new and I don't want to start things between us with lies."

Squaring my shoulders I asked the question couples fight about in Merlott's constantly,

"Have you ever slept with anyone who knows me or works with me?"

Eric's looked at my expectant eyes and looked worried. He opened his mouth to speak but only came out with a raging case of the hiccups.


	11. Chapter 11:Honesty is the Best Policy

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Niall's POV**

I popped inside Eric's house the moment the Pixie shields dropped for his servants. I saw the pair speed away but made no attempt to alert them to my presence. They couldn't help me even if they wished to do so.

The Pixies were allies of my kind and enjoyed our protection. However the two that left were of little use. No vampire would have a Pixie working for them without a blood oath of loyalty. Not unless the vampire wants his throat ripped out in his sleep that is. Pixies can get cranky.

Fortuitously the Pixies' leaving was all the help I needed to get inside. I read their minds to get an idea what was going on. What I read made my eyes widen in shock. Seems the housekeeper saw Eric with Sookie earlier, in a compromising position.

I wanted to retch at the mental pictures of Eric's sexual escapades with my grandchild. "So much for hoping his intentions were honorable," I thought to myself.

I knew Sookie was chaste but few girls remained that way after a night with Eric. I heard that Godric saved his child from the True Death constantly due to Eric's sexual antics. I wouldn't let Eric use her that way. She was a Fae, not a vampiric blow up doll.

Thankfully the Pixie interrupted this animal kingdom in action. I watched as Eric and Sookie headed to the swimming pool. I popped into the pool area but couldn't follow too closely. There wasn't enough space to hide down there.

I was surprised Eric offered to teach Sookie to swim. However I bared my Fae fangs after Sookie's mind focused on images she picked up at Merlott's. His former flings tended to think about their exploits as she worked. The idea that Sookie saw that daily was unacceptable.

My lips curled in disgust the moment I saw Eric's face after my granddaughter's question about sleeping with her workmates. Eric sexual appetite would shame even a hedonist.

As far as I was concerned Eric was a walking man-whore.

Calling upon my Fae ability to manipulate substances I expanded the natural liquid in Eric's mouth to irritate him into hiccups. I didn't want to physically harm Eric, but I wasn't going to accept the saying "boys will be boys as a reasonable excuse." Sookie deserved better.

I was interrupted by a voice in my mind. I heard Claudine call to me insisting it was an emergency. Looking at the pair below I sent a message in return. I said I'd be there shortly. I made sure the hiccups wouldn't last long, but I hoped the point was made.

I'll do nothing more tonight to harm him; leaving him with an irate Sookie is punishment enough. I intended to check by tomorrow, I had to deal with Claudine first.

"Hopefully he learns a valuable lesson. If he can't change I'll do more than tickle his throat tomorrow night." Once I saw the Viking struggling to speak I popped away to find Claudine.

 **Eric's POV**

"What the hell vampires don't get (hiccup), who is doing (hiccup) (hiccup). Sookie (hiccup), I won't (hiccup) lie to (hiccup) you. I was with (hiccup)" I sat on a pool chair in frustration unable even to speak. The more I tried the worse they got.

I began to think maybe this was karma punishing me for my recent behavior. I couldn't lose her. She'd become vital to me in a way I didn't understand but wasn't willing to give up. I looked at Sookie's worried face and knew I had to tell her the truth. Sleeping with someone Sookie had to see every day will hurt her. I would do whatever it took to fix things.

Looking down at me she shook her head,

"Nobody is doing this other than your conscience if you have one. I get it; you partied with one of my friends or coworkers. Can you give me a name? I rather not relive your X-rated moments at work or with my friends if I can avoid it."

I was a warrior and refused to let my body betray me. I closed my eyes willing my mouth to calm. After a few moments I could speak,

"I slept with Dawn and nobody else after I decided to pursue you. Sookie I swear to you if you were mine I would be monogamous. I can't undo my past, but I can change my future."

Sookie looked at me skeptically but began to soften at my obvious sincerity.

"OK, but if we're going to consider being more than friends I have a few conditions. One, you can't feed off another human. I know that turns vampires on. Its True Blood or blood bags only."

I looked at her thoughtfully. "I agree but with one condition. If it's an emergency – if my life is at stake or serious injury, I can feed on a human?"

"Yes Eric that's a reasonable request. OK, second – you can't call me your human pet, fang banger, or any other crappy way vampires talk about humans. You also can't let anyone else talk to me that way around you. I won't be treated disrespectfully." Sookie said firmly.

I cringed, I used such terms myself but I'd never use them and Sookie in the same sentence. "I'd never speak about you like that Sookie – even without your request."

I held up my hand as she started to speak,

"However there's only so much I can do without you being officially mine. There is a solution; I'll introduce you as my honored friend under my protection. That's enough to keep Supernaturals from being rude or derogatory when referring to you. They don't want to annoy me."

Sookie nodded in agreement, "Ok that's fine, last term."

I gave her a teasing grin, "If you keep this up Sookie, I'll insist on calling my lawyer. I don't want to accidentally sign away my kidneys Sookie."

Sookie stuck her nose in the air, "I don't think they're worth much these days on the organ black market, unless someone wants a thousand year old kidney."

I rolled my eyes, "ready for the last term Sookie? My life span is unlimited unlike yours."

Sookie ticked her finger,

"Lastly, no sexual contact with anyone, I won't bend on that mister. If we're going to date I don't want to be stuck around anyone reliving your recent playboy moments. By the way there's no life or death reason to sleep with someone so don't bother trying to invent one."

I walked slowly toward her stopping just short of standing on her feet, "Does the no sex rule include you? What if you come to me and say fuck me Eric or I'll die the True Death.?"

Sookie stepped back, looking rather warm at my nearness, "I would say wake up from your dreams, because that'll only occur when you're asleep choking your chicken."

At the shocked look on my face Sookie broke into a smile,

"I wish I had a smart phone to take your picture. Your face is priceless."

Before she could continue I wrapped my arms around her and raced her inside my bedroom. Within seconds she was sprawled across my bed, looking at a pissed of vampire.

I leaned down, running my finger along her leg.

"Sookie I'll never be reduced to self-service around you lover."

I looked at her barely able to control my slightly shaking frame. The desire in my eyes must have been hard to miss.

Sookie's face looked Impish as I nibbled her lips "Maybe I want to watch you self-serve Eric, unless your rules about that is firm, which is a pity for both our sakes."

I stared down at her as my fangs dropped into place, "Be careful what you wish for my sweet Sookie. I'am a vampire who's been celibate, but only while I waited for you. I want you Sookie, and I know you want me to, so lover, what's holding us back?"


	12. Chapter 12: Dream a little Dream of Me

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

My eyes darkened to violet as I studied Sookie. She was looking at me with naked desire and her scent called to me. Her arousal was in the air and I drank deeply of the aroma. The more I got to know Sookie the more she could find new ways to surprise in very interesting ways.

The idea that she wanted me simply because she liked me was refreshing. I was used to women showing up with a gold pan and mining pick. The rest were fang bangers looking to be turned. I knew no matter what happened I wouldn't use blood tricks to speed up Sookie's desire.

I was glad Godric taught me our blood was sacred. It was the only thing that kept me from offering it to her with a sippy cup tonight. The idea she wanted me even without my blood made me feel primal. Only predatory vampires stuffed their blood down a human's throat to get laid.

I took her hand and rubbed her palm, I did my best to remain calm and not scare her away. I could see how nervous she'd become.

"How far are we taking this Sookie, I know what I want but you're untouched. I know so many women regret the first person they made love with. I couldn't bear being one of your regrets." I couldn't hide the catch in my voice as I said it. However I didn't want to hide how I felt.

Sookie looked up at me surprised that for the second time tonight I showed a decent side of myself. When I tossed her on the bed I think she realized my strength. I could take what I wanted and she couldn't physically stop me. Yet here I was asking her to be mine.

She slipped her smaller hand in larger one,

"Eric I'm not ready, and it's not a reflection of you in any way. I don't want you to be a regret either so let's take things slow ok?"

I sat down on the bed and pulled her up to sit beside me.

"Sookie take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere. However asking me to act like a gentleman when your boobs are hanging out is defying the laws of reasonable restraint."

Sookie looked down in shock and saw her dress was still in perfect condition. Looking up at my teasing eyes she glared at me, "Not funny Eric you're a teenager in a thousand year old body."

Laughing I leaned down and kissed her nose,

"If you think I'm a brat you should meet my Maker. On second thought maybe not, I've lost too many bed partners to that boyish smile of Godric's. Having a Maker that looks like one of those boy band fuckers isn't good for my love life."

Chuckling I lowered my lips to hers,

"I do believe we were in the middle of something but wait here lover. I had a day dream a few nights ago about you. I want to make that dream a reality tonight but I need a few things."

I left her sitting in the room alone wondering what the hell I was doing. I knew she had plenty men in town who asked her out despite being "Crazy Sookie." However none saw her likely as more than a girl pretty with a disability. I saw her for the amazing girl she truly was.

I knew if her friends every found out about me she'd get roasted. Nobody thought well of girls who hung around vampires. They were seen as either victims or skanks lost in their own perversions. She liked me for myself; she was not after a sexual thrill but a real relationship with me. She was not the prettiest girl in the world or the only virgin but I wanted her desperately.

Sookie wasn't delusional, she knew enough about vampires to know we don't sit around reading poetry; I have a very dark nature. However for whatever reason I was behaving out of character when it came to her. I wanted her to know all of me not just the bad parts.

Starting a relationship with me won't be easy but it could work if we handle it correctly. Sitting on the bed she must've seen the wicked gleam in my eye. I could tell she understood whatever I had in mind wasn't G rated.


	13. Chapter 13: You Can leave Your Hat On

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you like my story. If you're reading please review. If you have requests for the story please add it in reviews I'll include it if possible. Thank you to all my readers and to those who take the time to review. Have fun :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

Eric was gone with vampiric speed, returning a few moments later in an Italian black tuxedo with dark shoes polished within an inch of their lives. He set down a small music player with an iPod in the docket. Suddenly Tom Jones' 'you can leave your hat on' started playing.

He tapped the top of his own top hat, "Thank you Godric for tossing those endless dinner parties so I'd need this outfit. I do believe you asked for the 'Full Monty' Sookie. You shall have it all."

I rolled my eyes in disbelieve,

"Tom Jones? Really, you're stripping to that cheese log?" As he moved nearer I did my best to look annoyed but my racing heart gave the game away.

I had to admit Eric should be arrested for being so edible; everything about him screamed sex and grade A hotness. He moved gracefully to the music in a way only a vampire can. Only Eric could dance to that song and make my panties want to slide down my legs like a fire pole.

As he slipped of his jacket I could see his enticing muscles under his white dress shirt. They were not gym junkie size but the kind you'd get from working in fields or chopping firewood.

Folding it neatly he sat it on the chair beside the bed before moving back to his starting point by the iPod. Standing there gave her a full view of his performance.

"Your racing heart gives me all the encouragement I need Sookie. Just remain there let me do all the work. Let me please you."

I always hated this song, I thought it was stupid, misogynistic … and when the hell did Eric remove his shirt I thought to myself. My mouth hung open at the sight of his bare chest moving to the beat of the music.

I stared at his knowing grin as my eyes lowered over his sculpted chest and brickhouse abs to his lower stomach.

When my eyes rose I realized he was standing right beside me. Reaching for my hand he placed my palm against his chest, "I'm yours – go wherever your mind takes you."

He stood in front of me staring intently into my eyes, remaining perfectly still. I raised my arm to explore his hands first. They were slightly callused but not rough to the touch. Sliding my hands slowly up his arm I reached his shoulders before rising to his face.

I trailed my fingers over his cheek and touched his lips gently. His soft moans encouraged me to continue. Very carefully I placed my forefinger on first one fang then the other. I pressed into one slightly. They were sharper than I expected and I cut my finger deeply.

Eric reached out and locked my wrist in an iron grip, his entire body shaking. He looked at me so hungrily I gulped at his expression.

"Sookie never forget I'm a predator, what you did was dangerous. However I should've warned you how sharp my fangs are, my apologies."

He dropped his hand and took an unsteady breath trying to clear his head. He offered me the hankiechief from his suit. "You need to remove the blood from your finger please."

I looked at the offered cloth and shook my head. I placed my bleeding finger near his lips, "Drink if you have control. If not I'll use the napkin. I trust you Eric."

Eric stared at me in shock and awe.

"You're either brave, foolish or both, either way your trust means everything to me. I'll never hurt you if I have a way to avoid doing so."

Looking down at my finger he pulled the clotting blood toward him,

"I thank you for this gift Sookie. My Maker believes gifted blood from those of pure intent is sacred. You honor me with your offering to me. I shall cherish every drop of your essence."

Sliding my finger into his mouth he sucked deeply. The moment my blood hit his tongue he gripped my hand tighter, growling deeply and he sucked.

He could see my confusion as his moan turned to a growl.

"A vampire moaning is having fun, a growl means the vampire is in orgasmic sensory overload. Trust me lover I'm enjoying this."

When my finger clotted he bit it again, unable to stop feeding. "Sookie my gods what are you." After a minute my heartbeat started to slow, forcing him to pull away before he hurt me.

When my vision cleared I realized Eric was holding me tightly as my body shook in pleasure. Dimly I realized that his fingers were rubbing my clit intently. Giving me a smile he tried to calm himself, "Well that was unexpected in the best way."

Reluctantly he removed his hand from my slick folds. He had to steady himself not to grab me again when I moaned in protest.

"No Sookie not yet my sweet, I still have my pants on. I want to finish this for you. We have time my lovely just breath and relax."

He starting rocking his hips intently to the techno beats pounding the room until his iPod played REM's 'Everybody Hurts.' It was like a bucket of cold water on both our libidos.

He sulked watching me fall into a fit of giggles, "Clearly this part was not in your dream."

Rushing back to the iPod he grumbled to himself as I raised an eyebrow at his music choices. "It's not like I have a stripper play list Sookie, the damn thing's on random."

Smiling he flipped through his play list. After a moment he turned on NIN 'Closer' and moved back toward me.

"Now that's the perfect song tonight Sookie."

Moving around the room Eric removed his socks and shoes leaving only his pants on. I started to pant slightly. If I had fangs they would've dropped by now. My damp panties and swollen bud were screaming in protest. I wanted more than a show I wanted his touch everywhere.

I'd heard the phase 'a man so hot I'd lick the sweat of his body.' That sounded gross until now. Eric didn't sweat but damn I would run my tongue over him anyway.

I wondered where the hell Sookie Stackhouse was because this sex starved woman wasn't her, not tonight anyway. I was sure of one thing; I'd never have buyer's remorse with Eric.

I watched with hungry eyes as Eric moved toward me. He placed my left hand over the button of his pants, "Sookie, If you want more you'll have to take it, you're in control."

With trembling fingers I looked up at Eric. He remained still leaving everything up to me. Placing my hands on the button I popped it quietly open, sliding the zipper down slowly. I pulled it down over his firm backside and let it fall at his feet.

He stepped out of it and folded it onto the chair before standing in his boxer briefs. My eyes widened as I saw what his pants had been hiding. It didn't look like a penis but a gynecological instrument. I wasn't sure it would even fit; it would likely move my kidneys out of place for heaven's sakes.

Eric smirked at my expression of lust and fear,

"Darling I'm not a bumbling human lover. It's large but I know what I'm doing. You will feel a lot of things when I'm finally inside you and pain won't be one of them. Trust me I've had a thousand years of practice, you will enjoy it."

Coming back toward me he lifted my hand and placed it on his erection,

"This is only yours now lover, if you only want part of it inside you I'll obey. However once I start moving you'll want more and I'll give you more. One long stroke at a time, just ask and it's all yours in the future."

Lifting both my hands he placed them on the waistband of his underwear as he listened to my frantically beating heart. He lifted my chin to meet his eyes, "I promise Sookie; touching only – We won't make love tonight. You asked for time and I will give it. It's OK, go ahead."

Nodding slowly I looked into his eyes and slightly lowered his underwear unwilling to look down. He watched me look everywhere but below his waist.

He held my hand again smiling softly,

"If this is too much we can stop now. Watch a movie, anything you want. I'll wait for you. You're worth a case of blueballs my love."

I had to laugh at his teasing expression,

"I know it's just my nerves. You're being amazing Eric. Since I know you won't try to have sex with me tonight we can keep going, it's OK." I was frankly amazed at my boldness but for the first time in my life I trusted someone this way.

I slowly raised my left hand, placing it against his hardness. I could feel his entire body shudder at my touch. Eric remained still letting me explore him fully. I gave him a soft squeeze smiling as he arched against my hand instinctively.

Looking up at him I moved his underwear slightly, allowing just his head to be visible. I could see the precum pooling at the tip. I had read enough minds to know what I'd find but to finally see it was something else. It was slightly red, hard and rather lovely to look at.

Eric started to shake as he balled and unballled his fists desperate for me to do something – anything. After a few minutes he finally touched my shoulder uttering hoarsely, "Please."

I looked up at his desperate hungry eyes fighting so hard to honor my request and let me take things at my own speed. I finally lowered my lips, lapping his precum with my tongue. It tasted salty and sweet at the same time, a taste that was uniquely his own.

Eric roared as his entire body infused with desire. Feeling encouraged by his response I started gently sucking his tip, I was pretty sure I was doing it right. His shuddering body assured me that Eric was enjoying my attentions.

Stroking her hair Eric started whispering in a language I didn't understand. His mouth was open and his eyes looked lost as he rocked his hips softly against my lips.

After a moment I felt even more daring, and reached down to pull his boxers lower so I could get better access. Once I saw all of him I was amazed at how lovey he truly looked. I pulled my hands around the band of his underwear and let them pool at his feet.

Eric's knees started to buckle as I sucked harder, going much lower on his shaft. He pulled away to fall on to the bed, laying his back against the pillows. His hardness was on full display. I saw the desire and hopeful look in his eyes. I lowered my head and continued my attentions to his needs. I felt his fingers sliding past my underwear and touching my clit softly.

Gasping at the feel of his fingers I whimpered as they kept pace with my mouth. Eric finally flipped me over. I found myself spread-eagled on the bed with his knees spreading me wide. "What kind of vampire doesn't give as much as they received from a lover?"

He kissed down me stomach moaning as he went. When I felt his tongue against my clit I stopped moving in shock. I felt his hands lock with mine as he looked up into my eyes.

"Sookie this will feel good just relax; anytime you wish me to stop say so and I will."

Relaxing I let the sensations wash over me. Everything felt so new and wonderful. Eric was being so giving, that I felt pulled under into total bliss. Even when his fingers brushed the curls near my entrance it felt right. I relaxed into his loving arms washed away in pleasure.

Placing his fingers at my entrance Eric paused to look at me. He smiled at the excitement on my face and the trust in my eyes. "Sookie may I touch you with my fingers?"

I pushed my wet hair from my face, looking up at Eric. His hair was damp from the heat generated from my body. His eyes glowed violet as he looked down at me. Everything in his eyes spoke of his need but as promised he took only what I was willing to give. Reaching down to stroke his face I moaned out an enthusiastic "yes."

Eric looked down at me and smiled. His eyes were predatory as he lowered his mouth back to my core; as he pressed downward he growled out a single word, "Mine."


	14. Chapter 14: Uninvited House Guest

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie POV,**

Suddenly the alarms went off everywhere, so loud my ears hurt. Without a word I was picked up and pushed inside a metal room hidden behind a panel in Eric's bedroom. He glared at me with fangs bared. "No matter what happens STAY HERE, in fact I'm locking you in."

It was like someone flipped a switch and Eric had become a vampire. He'd changed from gentle lover to Viking warrior in less than ten seconds. I understood but it was still jarring. I dressed in shock as he started tossing in bags he rushed around the room.

With vampiric speed he dressed in dark clothes. On his back was a machine gun and he had a silver sword in his hands. He told me the back pack was our supplies, some had his name, and some labeled kits, others simply said for "human needs". "Eric. I just got here – when did you pack all this stuff for us?"

He shrugged as he tossed in more bags, "Vampires had 'bug out' bags long before humans. Never knew when an angry mob would appear. I packed yours hours ago, it's a survival habit."

As the door slammed the noise went away. Ignoring my fear I looked around the rather large hidden room.

The room had a bookshelf, fridge, bed, sink and toilet.

"Do I want to know why his panic room has a toilet when he doesn't need one? The fact I'm thinking about that means I'm in shock." I thought quietly. I looked at the far wall and saw it had security screens.

I could see Eric moving toward the ground floor. He had the sword out moving quietly from room to room. Suddenly he was sailing thought the air into a wall as if weighing no more than a tissue. There was no sign of his attacker however; just Eric's crumpled body.

Stumbling to his feet he pressed his iPad, and the room was filled with a sheet of water but nothing became visible from the spray. I could see Eric's confusion and concern.

Eric turned as a stake from a broken piece of furniture sailed at him. He jumped in the air just as it reached his arm. Flipping backward he got behind it and cut it in half. He then flew up quickly to avoid three more stakes coming from him in different directions.

Pulling out the machine gun he sprayed the room, covering every surface but hit nothing. Quickly he was tossed off his feet yet again; flying face first into a tall cactus. "Fuck Pam and her Martha Stewart decorations" I saw him groan on the video scream.

Before he could recover he was hit in the back with a table pushing him to the ground again. A force picked him up and bounced him up and down on the ceiling like a rag doll. Eric tried to cradle his broken arm as he was thrown head first into the huge TV set, his legs hanging out.

A few seconds later I couldn't see him. He was moving so fast all I saw was a blur. He reappeared in a metal chain mail shirt and leggings. It looked like he stole it from a renaissance fair, "Well it's at least stake proof. However I think he'll need more than that to beat that thing."

He paused to hit a panel near the entrance. I watched a white mist cover the entire house as my air vent sealed shut. A new light appeared on my security screen blinking the words 'Poison Gas'. A cricket bat sailed into his back leg before could he could move fully out of the way. The creature's attacks seem to be coming harder and faster.

Eric was moving more slowly, his leg clearly badly damaged. Seeming to draw on years of discipline his body started moving quickly again. I watched the gas fill the house but it seemed to have no effect. Eric ducked as a piano slamming near his location confirmed the creature still lived. He suddenly blurred out of sight again racing toward the stairs.

I saw him hit another button on his iPad.

Within moments every room behind him shut as he blurred back to his bedroom. The additional doors that appeared from slots looked metal.

The monitors now said locked down. I watched the final steel door to his bedroom close. He then keyed in a code for a panel hidden in his dresser.

I saw the control panel behind me beep with a warning light declaring that the UV light security system was activated. I looked at the monitors but all the rooms were quiet. I swallowed my rising fear, "Well the attackers are not vampires nor are they human or they'd be dead."

Stopping outside the panic room door Eric placed his hand on a panel quickly keying in the code before rushing inside to join me. The panel hiding the room quickly slid in place.

When I saw him enter the safe room I couldn't hide my shock. His clothes were shredded and he looked like he'd been through a war. His body was broken and bloody.

He was cradling his broken arm and a few cracked ribs. He was dragging a backpack behind him slowly as he tried to walk on his damaged legs.

He dumped the pack near a wall. I could smell the human blood when he opened the bag. He stripped off of his bloody clothes and dumped them in the garbage. He quickly started removing the cactus spines from his body, dumping them in a cup beside him.

Once done he dumped the bloody spines inside the garbage bag along with the cup. Dragging his fractured leg he started washing away his blood in the sink. His red eyes looked defeated as he moved back to his chair sipping his blood bag noisily before grabbing another blood pack. His wounds were clearing up the faster he drank.

I stood up as if to hug him but he moved away from me, his angry eyes and feral growl freezing me in place, "SOOKIE STAY PUT." I sat back on the bed hugging myself.

He then grabbed four more bags of blood to drink while watching the monitors. After the fifth bag he put the chain mail back on top of his fresh clothing. His body was still quickly healing from the damage. His red eyes slowly faded back to light blue. However he made no move to come near me, totally focused on the blood packs.

Once the worst damage was repaired he turned back to my frightened eyes. His blue eyes were now full of sorrow and guilt as he looked at me.

Sitting on the bed he reached over pulling me gently close to him. He kissed my hair breathing in its fresh scent.

"Sookie you don't know how badly I wanted to hug you when I returned. However it wasn't safe for me to touch you until I had fed enough to start the healing process."

I smiled at him kissing his cheek,

"Eric you just got the crap kicked out of you. I don't expect you to be boyfriend of the year after that. I trust you, you gave your word you'd never hurt me. I know you meant it, I saw it in your eyes. I swear I'm not afraid of you."

Eric shook his head,

"I said I'd never hurt you if it's in my power to avoid it. Staying away from you until I fed, allowed me to keep that promise. I was badly damaged; I could've attack you for blood. A vampire's first instinct is survival at any cost. Without a Maker's control or a stronger vampire's restraint no human's during is safe during blood lust. I'd rather upset then harm you."

He continued knowing he had my full attention.

"I was in full blood lust when I entered the room. My Master taught me that during blood lust our human emotions shuts down and our survival senses take over. No human is safe when we're like that. I needed to feed before touching you. Do you understand?"

I could see the fear and worry in his face. Pulling him close I kissed his lips softly,

"I understand and thank you for protecting me Eric. I know sometimes you have to do things without explain first due to being a vampire, just promise you'll explain when it's safe to do so."

Smiling in relief he kissed me hungrily, responding to the comforting feel of my lips. After a few minutes he pulled back and smiled at me,

"You have my word, and thank you Sookie. I needed that. I promise to teach you everything I know about the world I live in so you'll understand me better and you'll be safer."

I looked at the monitors, "Do you know whats downstairs Eric is? I can't see anything."

He sighed in frustration,

"No, and I've never seen anything like it. I barely got back alive."

Eric stared at me intently. "Sookie, I'll never lie to you. We're in trouble. I can't fight what I can't see and protect you at the same time. They destroyed my communications grid I can't call for help. However I contacted my Maker via our bond and he's on the way."

They stayed that way for three more hours watching the house for signs of movement. Turning to ask him a question I saw blood pooling in his ear,

"Eric your ear is starting to bleed."

Eric looked at me sadly, "Its daylight that's why they attacked. If I don't sleep I'll keep bleeding until I weaken into Final Death. My Maker has gone to ground; I must sleep if I'm to help him when he arrives. We're on our own until nightfall. I'm so sorry for this."

He looked at the sword, too heavy for me to hold, and then glanced at the machine gun.

"Sookie have you ever used a gun before? I can give you a quick lesson if you need one."

I took the gun from him and quickly loaded the next clip,

"I'm from the south so hell yeah I know how to use a gun. I'm a dead shot, so if they're killable with these bullets then they're toast."

Eric grinned at me in admiration,

"OK Xena, just try not to put a hole in me when you shoot. They are wooded bullets coated in silver filled with gunpowder. Don't waste the ammo on warning shots. Shoot to kill. They're trying to kill us so zero fucks given about a trial."

He gave me lessons in how to use the custom gun until he was sure I understood. We watched on the screen as the house's main door was constantly battered. We saw it shake but not an attacker. Eric remained upright clutching his sword but his bleeding was getting worse.

"Eric trying to stay awake to protect me won't work. Please head to bed, you can't help anyone if you're just getting weaker."

Eric nodded reluctantly, before looking for a towel to wipe the blood from his face.

"Wait Eric, I have an idea."

I reached into my bag for my small medical kit. I wiped the blood covering his face. Once his face was clean I pushed cotton balls in his ears and nose to catch the bleeds. I tried to ignore the fact that Eric's face was now looked funny as hell.

He glared at me but let me work,

"I don't want to ruin your lovely sheets." I said doing my best to keep a straight face. He finally laughed seeing himself in the mirror.

Eric grinned pulling me close, "Part of me wonders if you're enjoying sending me to rest looking like Bozo the clown. You're amazing Sookie, simply one of a kind."

I gave him a cheeky grin,

"I must say Eric if this is our first date I don't know what the hell you have planned for our second. Should I pack combat boots next time or a camouflage suit?"

Eric kiss my palm, his eyes shining, "Oh Miss Stackhouse why spoil a good surprise, you will just have to wait and see."

We knew nothing had changed, we were still in danger but we both knew panicking wouldn't make it better. We hugged each other quietly as sleep drifted over Eric's eyes.

I held him as the sun pulled him to rest. I kissed his cheeks when his eyes finally closed. As the quiet of the room settled in I did my best to remain calm. "It'll be OK Eric, just sleep my Viking. Your Maker is coming; we just need to hold on until nightfall."

Eric rested in my arms, dead to the world as the downstairs main door continued to be battered. He only had me to protect him, holding the gun in my hands staring at the monitors. I was so tired but I forced my red eyes to stay awake. I needed to stay awake for both of us.


	15. Chapter 15 Godric's plan A

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Did some major house cleaning such as removed all the lines and fixed a few sentences. I delayed updating until I had time to tidy up the story. Please review and I hope you enjoy reading :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Godric POV**

I went to ground last night at one of our safe houses. We rarely needed them but Eric and I owned a small network of safe houses between our areas. We didn't want to risk being without secure resting places between our locations. We never knew when an emergency might occur.

When I rose for the evening I felt frustrated.

Due to my age I typically rise before the sun's fully set. However, I'm trapped in my safe house until dusk. Through the bond I sense Eric was still resting. The fact that he survived the attack calmed my nerves, but just barely.

All I knew is that Eric was in trouble, that for hours his stress levels signaled he was in the fight for his life. Before I went to rest I felt my child suffering serious injuries. The fact I couldn't contact him during his attack yesterday made things worse.

I tried calling his phone at the safe house tonight and didn't get though; even Fantasia's phone went to voice mail.

I felt hungry so headed toward the pantry. It was stocked with a fairly decent variety of True Bloods. One of the companies I owned was a Supernatural cleaning company. I made sure they cleaned and stock all of my safe houses once a month.

I warmed up a bottle of blood and tried to call Eric again, but didn't get an answer.

At least I was sure he made it to the Panic room. My Ipad showed that someone had locked themselves inside. All of our safe houses had secure nests. Usually a bedroom more fortified than the rest of the house. Even if Eric hadn't called for me via the bond, the alarm system would have alerted me that something was wrong.

I decided to enter the house using the secure nest's bolt hole in the woods. Entering via the front door was likely a bad idea.

As soon as night fell I raced towards Eric's farm. Thankfully I was only a few minutes flight away. I could see his farm in the distance; I started scanning the area looking for threats.

Seeing nothing I turned toward the carefully hidden entrance to Eric's bedroom. Even a vampire would miss the covered entrance panel. For extra security I removed our scent trances around the panel years ago.

After keying in my code and submitting to a retina and palm scan the panel opened. I slide inside crawled up the metal tube toward the second floor of the building. I knew the rest of the house was flooded with UV lights so I choose to enter directly into the panic room.

I could hear noise coming from the downstairs and realized it wasn't Eric. What I found disturbing is that I didn't recognize the cause of the noise. At my age they're few noises I can't identify, and the noise coming from the downstairs was unknown to me.

My heavy pack shifted on my back. It was filled with mundane and mystical weapons. I didn't know what Eric was facing so I packed for multiple scenarios. I hoped one of them would work.

I was shocked when I poped out of the bolt hold.

My child was on his bed at rest. He was late rising, likely still recovering from the attack. His nose and ears were plugged with cotton balls. While they appeared effective catching his bleeds, I've never seen a vampire use cotton in this way.

Sitting beside him with her back to the wall was a pretty blond woman, she was watching the security feeds when I poped out of the hatch.

I realized within moments I recognized her, she was Sookie Stackhouse. Her picture was in the queen's files that Andrew sent me. Why was she in Eric's secure nest chamber?

She held Eric's machine gun aimed toward the door. She'd wisely braced herself against the wall to dampen the gun's recoil. Her file said she and her brother were excellent marksmen.

I decided to view things logically rather than rush to defend Eric. Sookie showed no signs of aggression, and my child choose to accept her protection. If she'd wanted to hurt Eric she had hours to harm him while he slept. I decided to trust Eric's judgement about Sookie.

However I had questions, why would Eric share his nest with a human? We're defenseless when we rest, he must've been desperate to permit such a breach of security. Why does he trust Sookie? My child's never brought a human to his secure rest chamber in a thousand years.

I was startled when she smiled at me in relief.

"Hello Godric, I'm Sookie, Eric hasn't risen yet but he'll be pleased you're here. The thing that attacked him is downstairs. Can you help us?"

I gave her a friendly smile, it was the least I could do, she'd watched over my child after all.

"Good evening Sookie, please tell me what happened the entire time you were here."

From her blush I knew more happened here then the attack. I had to resist giving her a smirk. I always hid the the playful side of my personality around anyone but Eric, but Sookie's cheerfulness was infectious. "I mean everything that might relate to the attack."

The more she talked the more alarmed I became.

I wasn't sure what caused the attack. Her description of Eric's defensive actions proved one thing however. It wasn't a vampire, also the closed air vents ruled out a living attacker, it sounded like a mystical weapon.

Sookie looked at me curiously when I removed four bowls and filled the first bowl with dirt, filled one with water, a burning coal in the third and incense in the last bowl.

"I don't have time to explain but trust me Sookie, this will likely banish our visitor, I hope that is."

Sookie nodded and shifted to give me a hand,

"Just tell me what you need me to do Godric and it's yours, consider me you Girl Friday." Sookie said grinning.

I was surprised she wasn't terrified, most humans would be panicked under these conditions, I found her response rather curious. Also she smelled amazing, her blood would get any vampires attention, even the queens.

Sookie and I worked quickly; I drew circles while she finished filling the bowls.

I felt the bond come to life as Eric finally rose. He paused to removed the cotton ball's the moment he set upright.

I didn't need to ask how Eric felt about my presence despite our decades apart. Happiness flooded the bond the moment Eric saw me.

Eric moved at vamperic speed to my side, he then slowly knelt in front of me with his head bowed. "Father you came,"

I linked our fingers together and pressed his forehead to mine; I pushed my love and support though our bond. It's been decades since we shared a vampire hug. I felt Eric confusion at my greeting then joy.

"Eric you're my child, I'll always come for you when you need me, no matter what."

I knew we had a lot of problems between us, we've been estranged for decades. However I needed to assure Eric that despite everything I'll always love and support him. He didn't have to face this danger without me.

The bowls began to hum in the room. I signaled them to rise and walk toward the circle. "Join hands, and follow my instructions."

"Is this a weapon Godric" Eric asked, looking around at the bowels and circle.

I shook my head as the bowls started to vibrate,

"the circle's not a weapon. Until we identify this threat I believe a good offense is a superior defense. we don't have much time, the longer it's here the stronger it'll likely become, the doors won't hold forever. Lets hope plan A works, Plan B is a lot more dangerous."

I heard the sound of a door being battered downstairs, I hoped this worked. Otherwise we'd have to resort to Plan B. We'd take our chances fleeing with Sookie riding one of our backs. That plan was for more dangerous for a human. I stared at the bowls willing them to work.

I began to chant in a language long since dead, it was used by the druids of my youth. The words burned my tongue as I spoke them, "Ok everyone close your eyes, and don't move, no matter what."


End file.
